Fox Hanyou Trapped at Youkai Academy
by the green ace of clubs
Summary: Originally Lazy Hermits but with changes from me. Naruto crash lands into Yokai Academy could this be the place he reunites with a certain vampire from his childhood. But this time when they meet he may have to tell her a his dark secret only few know?
1. Meeting a new friend or someting more

**Fox Hanyou Trapped at Youkai Academy **

**Originally done by Lazy Hermit**

Hello again fan's! Now I know some of you are thinking why is he posting another story and not updating his others. Well to answer that it is because I have a lot of ideas I won't to post then I will start up dating. Now if you haven't noticed this yet I did not come up with this story originally. The guy behind it would be Lazy Hermit. I read this story a while ago and thought it was a really good story though it had a lot of plot hole and sometimes had some really loose ideas. Then I got the brilliant idea of why not fix it up add some interesting ideas then we would have an even better story. Now I am not going to copy the whole story word for word that would just be redundant, no I am going to copy it for the most part but at some key points I will change it. Hopefully Lazy Hermit doesn't get to pissed off and sends the hounds after me for changing his story. Without further ado here is the new version of Fox Trapped at Youkai Gakuen.

_Italics text_ = character thinking to themselves.

**Bold text** = shouting, demonic speech, jutsu

_**Bold+Italcs**_ = Monster thought's

xxxXXXxxx

Our favorite blonde hair blue eyed orange clad knuckle headed ninja had just finished his 24th bowl of ramen and was getting ready to start his next bowl when he heard someone scream. He asked the chef and his daughter at the ramen shop "Hey did you guys here a scream?"Teuchi and Ayame looked at Naruto with a funny look and just shook their heads. Naruto decided it was nothing and went back to eating his ramen. After Naruto finished his 30th bowl of ramen he paid the bill and said his thanks for the ramen, then left with his usual huge grin on his face hands behind his head.

As Naruto started to walk back to his crappy apartment to get his ninja gear to start his training '_since he was officially a ninja thanks to his academy instructor and big brother figure Iruka-Sensei_' he heard the scream again. He looked around and notices that no one else had heard it. Since no one heard it he decided to investigate it himself. Walking around the outskirts of town he heard a crash and saw a few of the trees around the mountain that the Hokages were carved in had started to fall. Picking up speed he ran toward the collapsed trees.

Naruto hid behind one of the trees that had already fallen. He looked up to see something that completely shocked him. There were craters everywhere and tons of trees had been knocked over, but what truly shocked him were the two girls in one of the craters. The smallest one had flaming orange hair tied back into two high ponytails. She has fair skin with shining emerald green eyes. She had cuts and bruises all over her and was leaning on one knee panting heavily. Naruto figured she was probably a few years younger than him.

Then he turned his attention to the other girl who looked to be around his age. She had long flowing silver hair with blood red eyes that had black slits in each of them. Naruto couldn't stop staring at her he thought she looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes; her hair that looked like the glowing light of the moon her eyes that looked like they could pierce threw your very soul. Just by looking at her he could tell she was strong, powerful, and very prideful buy the way she stood. Before he knew it he was walking toward them just to get a better look.

"Moka nee-Sama one more round please!" Begged the orange haired girl giving the puppy dog eyes to her sister.

"No Kokoa you can barely stand, take a break for a while then you can try to attack me again." Said the silver haired girl now known as Moka glaring at her younger sister.

Kokoa started to get up ignoring what her sister had said and ran to hit her in the head. Getting angrier that her sister had just ignored her kicked Kokoa in the stomach sending Kokoa crashing against a tree with a load crack and thud she hit the ground. Kokoa barely conscious leaned against a tree holding her stomach. Looking at her sister she was scared at what her sister was going to do next since she had disobeyed her.

Moka started to walk toward Kokoa when all of a sudden there was a thud and load "OWW" right behind them. Startled by the sound she quickly turned around getting into a stance to attack their intruder. What she saw was a boy with a strange metal head band around his head with design on it that which looked like a leaf. He sun kissed blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue color, like a deep ocean that you could stare at and get lost in them for hours. The only thing that was wrong with him was the horde orange jumpsuit that her wore, to her it made look like a bright orange colored sign that said 'look at me'. He had a huge grin on his face and was staring at her causing her to blush a little and look away. She quickly shook it off and got back into her fighting stance ready to act if he tried anything.

Kokoa ran up behind her sister and yelled at the blonde "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Mad that someone had stopped her and her Onee-Sama from their fighting session.

Naruto trying to recover from his entrance aka him tripping put his hands behind his head and started to walk toward them but a little pissed at what the red head had said. He just ignored her and said "Hi the names Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage. What's yours?" with his huge grin still on his face.

Moka looked at him for a second staring him right in the eye with a weary look wondering if she should tell him. "The names Moka Akashiya this is my little sister Kokoa Shuzen" still in her fighting stance weary of Naruto and his intentions.

"Moka-Chan that's a really cute name." Said Naruto causing the silver haired girl to grow a rosie tint on her cheeks.

Kokoa was mad at how this Naruto person had just said her Onee-Sama's name so causally without getting kicked in the face. Naruto notice Kokoa getting mad so decided get back at her "What's wrong Chibi-Chan?" Naruto asked with his foxy grin still on his face, though this time it seemed to have some mirth in it. This made Kokoa even madder causing smoke to come out of her ears and to see red. Like an angry bull she ran right at him trying to knock that stupid smile off his face.

She smirked when she heard a nice crunch sound between her fist and Naruto's cheek. Both of the girls were shocked when Naruto went up in poof of smock and was replaced by a log. Blinking in a stund state they started to look around when they heard Naruto again "That's not very nice Chibi-Chan." The girls turn around to see Naruto behind them without a scratch or a bruise on him.

This intrigued Moka greatly so she came up with a plan and asked him "Would you fight me?" She thought if they fought together then she would be able to figure out how he had done that. Kokoa stared at her sister in shock there was no way this Naruto could stand a chance against her Onee-Sama, after all there was no one that could beat her sister minus her other older sisters.

Naruto's grin got even bigger than before he had never had anyone to spare with except for his clones. "Sure but if I win you have to be my friend."

Moka smirked at that then she said "Sure but that's only _if_ you can be beat me, but if I win you have to teach me how to do that thing that you did when Kokoa tried to punch you." Putting heave emphasis on the if. She already knew she was going to win there's no way this boy could ever beat her.

They both got into their fighting stance and waited for Kokoa to tell them the battle had started. As soon as Kokoa said start Moka ran at Naruto. Naruto started making different hand signs confusing both the girls, then said "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." In a poof of smoke four other Naruto's appeared shocking both Moka and Kokoa even more.

The four clones started to circle around Moka all with a kunai in hand. Moka shaking off her confusion did a round house kick hitting two of the clone's making them disappear in a poof of smoke. She smirked at this thinking this was going to be easy if it only took a simple kick for them to be defeated.

Naruto jumped up in the air over Moka's head and threw six shuriken at her. She dodged the first four with ease but was hit in the arm with by the other two leaving to scratch marks on her arm.

As soon as Naruto landed he was hit with a kick to the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Moka thought she had finally hit him but frowned when he was replaced with another log.

For two hours the two went at it, punch and kicks flying clones getting knocked out by Moka's leath kicks. Suprising her Naruto landed a right hook to dead center of her face. Kokoa stood there in aw, she was shocked that Naruto had beaten her Onee-Sama with one last punch to the face. Even more so that he was only just starting to break out in a sweat after they had been fighting for two hours straight.

Moka was furious that this boy had actually beaten her it was impossible in her mind. "What are you?" She asked in a labored breath.

Naruto looked at her questionably tilting his head to the side cutely and said "Human of course what else could I be?" Moka gave him the death glare thinking there was no possible way for a mere human to beat her.

He was a little scared at the look she was giving him so he started to chuckle and held out his hand to help her up. When all of a sudden there was some blood that started to go down his arm from one of the cuts he had received from Moka. Moka smelt the blood and was immediately intoxicated by the heavenly scent. Looking at it drip down his arm with hazed eyes. She grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her.

Pulling up his sleeve she saw the line of blood going down his arm she couldn't hold hunger in any longer and licked the blood off of his arm leaving a trail of saliva in its place.

Naruto face turned completely redder than a tomato with some steam coming off his face. He had never felt like this around anyone not even his crush Sakura. Then he noticed that Moka had pair of fangs aimed right at his neck. He froze right then and there when he heard a "CHOMP" right by his ear. He looked down to see that Moka had bit him on the crook of his neck sucking his blood. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck sending a shiver down his spine. Taking the opportunity he took a big sniff of her hair. '_She smells like roses and tomatoes, weird combo but still smelt pretty' _Naruto thought. Feeling faint from all the emotions running threw him and the loss of blood Naruto promptly passed out.

Moka noticed that Naruto had gone limp in her arms. She stopped sucking his blood and looked up to see that Naruto had fainted from the shock and blood loss. She picked him up and walked over to Kokoa who had saw the whole thing and was shocked at the events that had gone on between her Onee-Sama and Naruto or her new Nii-sama. Moka plopped Naruto on the ground right next to the tree her sister was by.

Both sisters took a seat on either side of him thinking about all that had happened so far. Koka's mind went straight to how she could get Naruto to teach her all those moves so she could finally beat her sister. Moka on the other hand was musing about her first time 'that's drinking blood' the way the blood flowed down here throat, how it tasted of iron, pure energy, and what tasted like a hint of yokai. She shook her head at that he did say he was human. But what she thought mostly about was the energy that flowed through her body. The was how his blood felt like a burst of energy that flowed out of him and into her, circling throughout her body filing her with what felt like the warmth of the sun.

Naruto started to wake up still tired from just getting an emotional overload and getting his blood from the sliver. Getting up he had forgotten everything that had just happened. He looked up and noticed that he was sitting under a tree. "Where am I? How did I get here? What was I doing before I feel asleep?" He wondered.

All of a sudden there was a load "GASP" and an "ONEE-CHAN Naruto-Niisama is awake!" He looked up again to see an orange haired girl and a beautiful silver haired girl running toward him. Then he remembered everything which made him stand straight up as fast as he could in shock.

Naruto pointed his finger accusingly at Moka and said "Y-Y-YOU J-J-J-JUST S-S-S-S-S-SUCKED MY B-BLOOD" stuttering and blushing uncontrollably like a certain Hyuga.

Moka frowned and looked down to her feet fearing that she had upset the blond and said "I'm sorry it's just that I'm a vampire and your blood just smelled so good and I couldn't resist myself from having a taste. Just to let you know it was the greatest blood I have ever tasted and you're also the first human I've sucked blood from. If that makes it any better." She said shyly finding the ground very interesting.

"that is FREAKIN AWASOME!" Naruto yelled with his ear to ear smile back on his face. Both Moka and Kokoa looked at him in surprise at what he had just said. Moka was glad that she hadn't upset Naruto "_Wait why do I care what he thinks?" _Moka thought.

"So you two are like those super strong and super-hot vampires that suck blood that you read about in fairytales and manga's." As he remembered the few scrolls he had stolen about them. This caused both of them to gain a blush though Moka's was all over her face, causing her feel really flattered but still a little embarrassed.

"No wonder I thought you were so cute when I first saw you that explains everything. I'm so glad that you two are my first friends." This caused Moka to blush even more if that was even possible. Though she was brought back when she realized that Naruto a human wasn't afraid of either of them.

"Wait you're not scared of us and all?" Moka and Kokoa asked at the same time.

"Nope not at all! Why should I be when I already beat you in combat just a little while ago." Moka blushed at that completely since she had forgotten that Naruto had beaten her.

Kokoa ran up to Naruto and said "YAY" hugging him at the time. "I'm so glad Naruto-Niisama isn't sacred of us." Nuzzling her face into his chest really happy that her new brother wasn't afraid of them.

"It's ok Chibi-Chan there is no way I could ever be scared of two cute girls like you." He said with a chuckle rubbing his hand on the back of his head kind of embarrassed of the sudden affection from the chibi orange haired vampire. Kokoa cutely pouted at Naruto for still calling her Chibi-Chan which Naruto laughed at how she looked.

The sun was setting as the three were still talking under the tree when Moka remembered that she and Kokoa needed to leave before thier papa got worried and came looking for them. She got up and said "Kokoa we need to leave now before papa comes looking for us."

Kokoa frowned but said " 'sigh' ooooookkkk" since she knew what papa would do if he saw where they were and that they were talking to a human at that. She said "good bye Naruto-Niisama, I hope we get to see each other soon." Then walked away and just disappeared into some type of portal.

This shocked Naruto as he ran up to where Kokoa had just disappeared. Only there was nothing there which made Naruto mad since he couldn't follow them like he was planning to. So he could surprise them tomorrow by him knocking on their door.

Moka laughed at how Naruto was trying to jump through air where Kokoa had just left. She walked up to him and said "Only vampires can go through there Naruto-kun." Which made Naruto even sadder tho he blushed at the added affection to his name. This meant that only Moka and Kokoa could come see him but he couldn't go see them.

She noticed the frown on his face and sighed. "Naruto-kun my sister and I will be here tomorrow If you want to see us." She said with a smirk on her face enjoying the cute pout that he now had.

The blonde ninjas completely lit up with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen when she said that. This caused Moka to blush again at how cute he looked with those whisker marks on his cheeks. '_How does he keep making me feel like this?' _Moka thought.

She walked toward portal and heard Naruto say "See you tomorrow Moka-Chan!" Causing Moka's blush to be even more noticeable. She ran through the portal hoping Naruto didn't see here blush again.

Naruto also went back to his house. Only one thing was going through his brain when we went to sleep. "MOKA-CHAN IS SO CUTE!" he had even started to forget about his former crush. '_What was her name again?'_

When Moka had gotten through to the other side of the portal she noticed that Kokoa was standing there stiff as a board and white as a ghost. She looked past her to see their papa was right in front of them in a very bad mood if the look on his face was anything to go on. She froze having a similar look like her sister not knowing what papa might do them for being so late.

"H-Hello father I'mmm sorry for being late me and Kokoooa got a little side tracked while we were… fighting." Moka said stuttering fearful of her father.

This did not make his mood any better, looking at them both with a critical eye he said "Very well but the next time you two are late you both shall be grounded for a month if not more for making me worry about you two." His face change slightly to that of a concerned father.

She sighed glad that her father had not smelt Naruto's scent on her. He turned back around and asked. "By the way what is that horrible stench on you it smells as If human was with you."

Kokoa looked at her sister in horror knowing what papa would do to Naruto-Niisama if he found out. Especially if her papa had found out that Naruto-Niisama had beaten her Onee-Sama in combat.

Moka and Kokoa both stayed quiet trying to think of an excuse. After a few minutes he said "Never mind I shall let it slide this time go take a shower both of you and get that horrible stench off of you." He said as he continued his trek back to the mansion.

They both ran for the bathroom knowing if they stayed their papa would probably bring the subject back up. After they were finished they headed to bed. Kokoa turned to her sister and asked "Can I sleep with you tonight Onee-Sama?"

Moka sighed and knew even if she said no Kokoa would still come into her room anyway. So she said "Fine but only for tonight." Kokoa jumped for joy and hugged her Onee-Sama then ran dragging Moka with her to Moka's room. They quickly got into bed and started to think of a familiar blond haired boy.

Kokoa asked "So Onee-Sama do you like Naruto-Niisama?"

This caused Moka to blush and punch Kokoa in the face sending her flying into the wall with a huge crash. She rolled over and said "Good night Kokoa." Then went to sleep. Kokoa grinned and staggered back to the bed knowing that Onee-Sama liked Naruto-Niisama.

Over the past week the two vampire sisters went back to Naruto's village aka their portal. They had all become close friend's talking about each other's lives. Naruto told them about his lazy sensei, his emo and possibly gay team mate, and his former crush though he didn't tell Moka that he used to like her. They in turn told them about their sisters and how weird each of them was. Though what shocked Naruto the most was that their father had so many different wives. He had told them about how he painted the Hokage monument and didn't get caught till he was finished, causing them both to laugh. Naruto had to admit that Moka's laugh was pretty cute to listen to.

He had also told them about the ramen family, Iruka-sensei, and his jiji aka the leader of his village. They were both shocked that he got away with calling the most powerful man in his village that. He had explained how his village was a ninja village and his goal was to become the Hokage and to gain the respect from the whole village. One day he even brought ramen for the three of them and told them about how he became a ninja though he left out the part about the kyuubi.

Naruto woke up with a huge grin on his face knowing he would get to see Moka-Chan again today. He quickly got ready and ran out the door, but forgot to put his headband on and quickly ran back in to put it on, "Phew don't want to forget this." He thought. Then ran back out the door to go eat his most favorite food in the world "RAMEN!"

He took a seat down at Ichiraku's and said "One order of miso ramen and make it fast I'm in hurry." Teuchi smiled at Naruto, he was so glad that he had made two true friendes that actually seemed to like him for who he was. He quickly went back to the kitchen and started to make Naruto's ramen. Naruto grinned and took the bowl of ramen from Teuchi and slurped it down ten seconds flat paid the bill and ran back out to their usual meeting spot.

When Naruto got there he saw he was the first one to arrive so he sat under the tree where he and Moka-Chan had sat under yesterday day dreaming about what they would do today. Before he knew he had fallen asleep.

A few minietes later Moka and Kokoa walked out of the portal and saw Naruto asleep under a tree. "Hey Onee-Sama why don't we pull a prank on Naruto-Niisama for falling asleep?" Kokoa asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh yes Kokoa that is the best idea you have had yet." Moka replied. They both had an evil grin on their faces laughing a little as they walked toward Naruto.

Little did they know they were being spied on by a few of the kids in the area. They had seen both of the girls come out of the portal and were freaked out. One of the kids ran back to town to tell the adults that the demon child had made friends with other demon children. When the child got there he yelled to group of ninja nearby "HELP THE DEMON CHILD HAS MADE FRIENDS WITH TWO OTHER DEMONS AND ARE HOLDING MY FRIENDS AS HOSTAGES!" unfortunately for Naruto they were all avided hatter's of him and thought he was the Kyuubi incarnate.

This caused the group to grab whatever weapon was near them and make a huge mob near the gate closest to where Naruto was. One of the men in the mobbed yelled "I knew we should have killed the demon child when we had the chance." Another yelled "I told you this would happen if we let him live." The mob started running to where Moka, Kokoa, and Naruto were.

Naruto awoke from hearing that beautiful laugh he had fallen for. Then he felt weird for some reason, he felt like all his blood was rushing to his head like he was upside down. He realized that he was upside down tied by his feet to the tree that he had fallen asleep under. Looking down he saw Moka and Kokoa beneath him laughing like crazy while they rolled on the ground holding their sides. That did it he was mad.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA TIEING ME TO A TREE UPSIDE DOWN FOR THAT MATTER!" He yelled with multiple tick marks on his head.

The girls both jumped when they found out he had woken up. Kokoa started laughing again when she saw how red Naruto's face was. Moka just smirked then said "It's what youu get for falling asleeping when beautiful and powerful vampires get here."

"I'm going to get you two so bad when I get out of this you won't know what hit you." Naruto said as he wiggled out of the ropes falling head first to the ground with a thud. "OWW that FREAKIN hurt!" The girls burst out into laughter again. Before he could say anything else he heard something.

All of a sudden there was "RAWRR" in the air and the sound of a large group of people coming towards them. Then they heard "KILL THE DEMON CHILD HE HAS GONE TO FAR THIS TIME." This scared both girls thinking they were coming after them.

Naruto stood in fear as he knew who they were talking about and what was coming for them. He turned to the girls and shouted "Moka-Chan Chibi-Chan get out of here and do not turn around. GO HOME NOW!" They stared at Naruto only to see that in his eyes he was scared yet sad at the same time.

"I SEE THE DEMON CHILD HIS RIGHT THERE GET HIM!" They ran even faster now that they saw Naruto not too far in the distance.

This scared Moka and Kokoa even more as they didn't know why this mob was running after him. "Naruto why are they calling you a demon child and for that matter why is there a huge mob coming after us?" Asked Moka giving Naruto a very worried look.

"Don't worry Moka-Chan just take Chibi-Chan and run home as fast as you can and don't look back." He said looking at her with the sadist loneliest eyes she had ever seen. Moka just nodded and grabbed Kokoa's arm ignoring her protest and ran for the portal.

She pushed Kokoa though the portal and looked back to see Naruto staring at her with kunai stuck out all over his body and a sword sticking out of the side of his stomach. Seeing this brought up an emotion that she rarely felt 'fear'.

Naruto saw that Moka had looked back and gave her the biggest grin he could while there was blood coming out of his moth. Then he said "I told you not to look back." as he fell to the ground with a thud with blood pooling around him.

Moka watched in horror as Naruto fell to the ground in front of her but right before he hit the ground she could have sworn Naruto said "It was fun playing with you Moka-Chan. I really like you." Then her sister's arm came through the portal and grabbed her arm dragging her through the portal.

A few days later Moka tried to go back through the portal to see if Naruto was alive, but the portal was blocked for some reason. She tried and tried again but she couldn't get through. She was frustrated that she couldn't find out if he had died or not, but she refused to believe that. Somewhere deep in her heart she knew he was alive and she could only hope that someday they would meet each other again. _'Naruto you better be okay. You baka you're the first boy I ever liked and your way to strong for you to die'_ Moka thought as a single tear ran down her face.

**xxxXXX end for now XXXxxx**

**So I hope that everyone liked it. As I said at the beginning this will probably take up most of my free time. I plan on posting another two story's soon though. Till then please review my story I would really like it! After all it doesn't have to be long just a quick good story or you suck I don't really care ok wait ya I do I really hope you guys and girls would leave some positive feedback for me other wise how would I know how to improve this.**


	2. A fast good bye and hello Yokai Academy

**Fox Hanyou Trapped at Youkai Academy**

**Originally done by Lazy Hermit**

Hello again guy's and gal's trying to update as fast as I can! For those who have read the original story noticed that instead of Moka and Naruto hanging out for like one day I changed it to a week were they were able to get to know each other and form a deep friendship and a crush for both of them. Again most if not all credit goes to Lazy Hermit for the idea.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario +Vampire or Naruto**

_Italics text_ = character thinking to themselves.

**Bold text** = shouting, demonic speech, jutsu

_**Bold+Italcs**_ = Monster thought's

xxxXXX **START** XXXxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Four years later<strong>

The crowd cheered "YOU'RE A HERO" and "WE BELIEVED IN YOU" as a certain blonde haired blue eyed ninja walked out of the woods and towards the town's people. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw the villagers actually recognized him as a hero and not a demon. He almost couldn't hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Sure it took him over 17 and defeating a psycho sand demon, bringing back Tsunade to become the new hokage, and then getting his ass hand to him by some guy with a god complex. But he had did it he had finally earned the respect he wanted so badly for all these years.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

Though not everyone was happy for the blond ninja. Deep down in a hidden base outside of Konoha stood two figures in an office. One appeared to be an old frail man, who would walk around the room with a cane. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye bandaged concealing his right side of his face. He had an x-shaped scar on his chin and wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces.

The other was a ninja in all black with a plane all white mask with the kanji for root on the forehead. He was kneeling in front of the old man as to wait for orders.

The old man was passing back in forth his cane making a clicking sound with each of his steps. His face was contorted with anger of recent events. "That damn demon bra! Now it's going to be even harder to get rid of him or even control him for that matter." The old man said.

"Wait Danzo-Sama why don't you use that special item you acquired from the Hokages secret volt? With that you could easily get rid of him with no one knowing" a mask figure said.

The old man grew an evil grin on his face. "That is a very good idea I should have thought of that sooner." At that he walked over to one of the blanked wall's and went through a series of one handed sign's before slammed his hand on the wall. When he pulled his hand back a dour appeared where his hand once was. Opening it he pulled a black orb that had white lighting on the inside moving around like a storm and walked out of his chamber. "Now I won't have any problem getting rid of him. He he he HA HA HA HA!" Danzo finished with an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Getting closer to the crowd Naruto saw all of his friends running towards him all with smiles on their face happy that Naruto had won and that everyone was fine. It was then that he saw his pink haired teammate running towards him. Sakura ran up to Naruto and hugged him as hard as she could. "Thank you Naruto if not for you everyone would have died."

Naruto smiled sheepishly from having Sakura hug him. He still liked her as a crush though the one that he really wanted to be hugging him and giving him these feelings was nowhere to be. He hadn't seen or heard from her in four years not ever senses that attack, he had gone back to their meeting spot whenever he could to see if maybe someday his silver haired vampire would return. He had only told his god father Jiraiya, his baa-chan Tsunade, Iruka-sensei, and the third about them. Tsunade and Jiraiya had told him after the years to give up on them but Iruka and the third Hokage had told him that if their bond was great enough then they would come back someday.

But back to real time he saw that she pulled away and walked to the medical tent wear Tsunade laid in a coma. The crowd ran over to Naruto picking him up and throwing him the air celebrating their new hero. They were so fast to catch making it so he couldn't follow Sakura to see how Tsunade was.

Later on into the night people were still partying and cheering about the great battle with pain and the miracle that no one had died. Naruto was finally able to sneak away from his new fans and go check on Tsunade. He was saddened by the state she was in. From what he could understand from the explanation from Sakura was that from the extreme stress and loos of almost all her chakra put her in a coma. Deciding to stay awhile he let Sakura go check on the other people that were injured from the fight. Pulling a chair next to her bed he gently to her hand into hers and told her about the conversation he had with pain or Nagto as he found out his real name was.

Creeping around outside the tent Danzo told some of his ROOT Anbu to stand guard and to not let anyone near the tent. Peeling the flap of the tent back Danzo walked up behind Naruto hiding the orb behind his back. "Well Naruto you certainly changed my opinion about you" Danzo said with a frown on his face. "Who would have thought that the demon child would become the hero of the village." he said with a blank face.

"It's a shame really though to lose such a strong ninja. If only that Old fool Sarutobi would have let me turn you into a mindless tool we would have had a better use for you." Danzo said. Before Naruto could say anything Danzo placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and quickly thrust the mysteries orb into Naruto's back. Getting a message from his Anbu he quickly fled with no seeing he was ever there.

As Naruto's friends entered the tent they were surprised to see back black smoke spiraling and surrounding Naruto as lighting came out of the sky crackling shocking everyone stopping their celebrations. When the smoke disappeared everyone "GASPED" in shock for Naruto was gone and nowhere to be found all that was left was a few wisps of smoke and a small black stain on the floor.

Hiding behind a tree as he admired his work was Danzou with a smirk on his face for his plans going just the way he wanted them to. "That takes care of one problem and the other seems to be sleeping, so that leaves just one little traceries raven that needs to come home and have his wing's clipped before I can truly rule this village. Time to put the rest of the plan into action." Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

><p>In what looked to be a principal's office sat two figures both having really creepy smile's "It seems someone has broken through the barrier hehehe." Said the in priest robes with creepy eyes glowing eye's that seemed to follow you were ever you went.<p>

"I believe someone one has. Tough it seems that there falling strait out of the sky. Want me to go get him for you Headmaster?" Said another with a bus driver outfit on with a lit Cuban cigar in his mouth having the same creepy eyes as the now known Headmaster.

"Yes I believe that would be a smart idea bring him to me Bus driver so we can have a very long chat on why he would come here…" Said the Headmaster making his grin even larger.

The Bus driver left the room toward the person who had broken through the barrier. With a creepy glint in his eyes and an evil smirk to match.

As the door shut the Headmaster turned his chair around to face out the window. '_It seems someone has come from that dimension of ninja's. Hm this intruder's energy reminds me of Jiraiya yet he also has a great deal of yokai hidden. Just who are you?' _

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

**"Hey kit you better wake up or both of us are going to die…"**

"What are you talking about you damn fox. I'm only surrounded by the villagers and their calling me a hero. There's no way they're going to hurt me again."

**"HAHAHA you wish you were still with the villagers."** The Kyuubi said laughing at the clueless blond.

Naruto felt light but felt like there was something pulling on him. He felt the wind all around him till he realized he was falling from the sky making him shoot straight awake. When he realized he was falling he screamed "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT THIS IS GOING TO FUCKING HURT!" his arms flailing around like he was trying to fly. He had already been falling for about five minutes when trees started to come into view. "Well at least there are a few trees over there to help soften my fall." Focusing wind chakra around him he was able to push himself towards the trees. All of a sudden Naruto felt tired and fell back asleep. Out of pure instinct his body subconsciously released some yokai to cover his body so as to make sure he wouldn't die from smashing into the tree's and the ground.

With a loud crash Naruto met the ground again in a not to nice way. There was a 5ft. crater where he had landed and most of the trees were knocked over from the explosion he had created from hitting the ground. There were a couple of burn marks on the trees from his yokai barrier tough not enough to be obviously noticeable.

A littile bit latter the Bus driver walked into the crater and picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder. "Glad to see you're alive from the fall you took hehehe…" he said takeing drag from his cigar as he walked away from the crash site Naruto on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

**Elsewhere in the Academy**

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" with a swift kick an ogre was sent flying into a tree knocking him unconscious with a bunch of broken bones.

(O no not Shriek! O nope wrong ogre)

"Thank you Moka-San you saved us again" said a kind of puny looking guy. He had a mop of messy coal black hair not in any particular style and a pair of grey eyes. He had barley any muscles on him making him look like a kind of guy who stood back and let others fight. He wore a pale green blazer with a white under shirt underneath and a red tie along with brown pants. The only thing that stood out about him was the chain bracelet attached to his wrist with a strange lock on it. He turned to the silver haired Moka and handed her Rosario.

She took the Rosario from him before she put it back she felt a small pulse of yokai that only someone of her level could feel. As quickly as it appeared it faded '_That was strange but why did that yokai seem so familiar?'_ Turning back to Tsukune she fastened the Rosario back to the choker on her neck and said "Until next time Tsukune." Her silver hair turned bubble gum pink and red eyes turned emerald green. She passed out and fell into Tsukune's arms.

Releasing in the closeness and the fact that neither of the Moka's sucked his blood made him happy. Picking her up he carried her in his arms as he and the gang walked back towards the school.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Back in the office the Headmaster, Bus driver, and a female now joining them all stared at the unconscious Naruto. Sizing him up the Headmaster could tell that this young man was a fighter. Though with his peaceful expression made him seem at peace. Turning to the female in the room he pointed to one of the spare chairs in the room.

"Ruby tie the boy up and make sure he can't escape" the Headmaster said still having that creepy smirk on his face.

"Yes Headmaster." Said girl waited for the Bus driver to place him in the chair. After he was seated she took out some of her '_special' _rope that was used for some of her more private affairs. She then proceeded to tie up the blond haired boy to the chair and made sure he couldn't escape. After she was done the Headmaster looked back to the blond's peaceful sleeping face he decided that he wanted none of that so he summoned a bucket full of freezing cold water and splashed it all over Naruto.

Naruto woke up screaming "THAT'S FUCKING COLD!"

"Oh glad to see your up and alive." Said the Headmaster.

Naruto was pissed he was having an awesome dream; the village elected him Hokage and he had all his friends around cheering him on. He looked to both of his side's on one side was an older and more attractive Moka and on the other side was Sakura. But then he was suddenly broken from that when he felt cold water dumped all over him.

With water dripping from the bangs of his hair he looked around the room to see three people standing around. One was a guy in some priest robes another in some kind of uniform smoking a cigar both of them sending a shiver up his spine because of their freaky glowing eyes and evil smiles. The last one was a girl with brown hair tied into two long ponytails that reached all the way down her back with a pair of reddish-brown eyes. On her arms she wore red half sleeves that went from her biceps to her wrists. She had on a black skirt that went down to her knees with a slit up the right side that showed off a nice amount of leg. She also had a white top and a pink corset with black string attached to it which went all the way to her neck to keep it from falling. But the way her corset was made it so that she showed off a lot of cleavage. Naruto almost couldn't stop staring till he heard a "AHEM." Which made Naruto turn his head toward the man that had priest clothes on with a Rosario around his neck muttering something about an ero-senein.

"What's your name boy?" the priest asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and why the hell am I tied to a chair." He yelled as he tried to get loose from the ropes but they were tied to tight which made it impossible to get out of.

"Oh we wouldn't want you running amuck on school grounds now would we?" The Headmaster said.

"Then at least tell me how I got here and why I am here?" demanded Naruto.

"That's what we would like to know boy." Said the man in the strange uniform.

"My name is not boy its Naruto say in with me **Na-ru-to!** and I don't know anything. I was visiting my baa-chan in the medical tent then some old guy was talking to me and then next thing I know I'm in this creepy room with you tied to a chair. Why don't you tell me your name while you're at it?" Naruto said, making sure all their attention was on him he started to use some wind chakra to loosen the ropes.

"Oh yes I believe I forgot to tell you my name is Headmaster to you the man to my left if Bus driver." Naruto looked over to see the with a cigar in his mouth tipping his hat, but what creeped Naruto out the most were that his eyes were just as creepy as the Headmaster's. Naruto shivered and snapped his head back to the Headmaster.

"The lady to your left is my personal assistant Ruby." Naruto turned his head back over to where Ruby was and gave her one of his foxy grins and said "Nice to meet you."

Ruby blushed a little and replied "It's nice to meet you to."

"AHEM" "Now that introductions are done let's get back on topic." Said the Headmaster. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to face the Headmaster again.

"It seems that you have no idea how you got here and most likely have no way of going back." Said the Headmaster. "In that case I would like to give you a job since it seems you shall be staying here for a while..."

"Yeah right old man there is no FUCKIN way IM going to stay in a creepy school. I'm going home no matter what even if I have to find a way to fly just to get back." Naruto was pissed he did not want to stay one more second in this place. He wanted to go home and help rebuild Konoha and to make sure Tsunade was awake yet.

"I believe that is not an option since the portal that you fell through has closed and will not reopen without a certain object to open it up again." Said the Headmaster

Naruto jumped at this (not literarily since he was tied to a chair and couldn't move.) " Tell me how to get this object and I'll be out of your way and gone you won't even remember I was here."

"Not so fast boy it takes one to two years to make the it so you will not be going anywhere for a while anyway. Now about that job you will be glad to take in now won't you boy since I will be personally making your key home." Said the Headmaster smirking at Naruto's defeated look.

Naruto's mood immediately dropped since he wouldn't be able to go home for a while he may as well work to pass the time. He could think of it as a long term mission in a different country or as it sounded different world "FINE but on one condition I get to eat all ramen I can eat whenever I want."

"Deal!" The Headmaster eyes became even creepier than before since Naruto agreed to the job.

"So what's the job old man spying, assignation, or bodyguard since I'm a ninja I don't know how to do much more than that. Well I could offer combat training if there was anyone who needed it." Naruto said

"A ninja that makes this job much easier for you. I want you guard someone by the name of Aono Tsukune and watch over this school for me to make sure no small….Incidents… happen… I'll even give you the best room that we have here." The Headmaster said.

"Ok sounds easy but only if the room is supplied with enough ramen to last my stay." Naruto said. _'This will be a walk in the park with free ramen whenever' _he thought. He screamed YES in the back of his mind.

"Looks like we have a deal,welcome to Yokai Academy Naruto Uzumaki. Ruby untie the boy now so you can go and show him to his new room." Said the Headmaster handing her the key to Naruto's room.

Ruby untied Naruto and gave him an apologetic look saying "I'm sorry Naruto-San for tying you up but it was the Headmasters orders so I had to."

"No problem Ruby-Chan as long as you leave all the formal prefixes off of my name well be good. I just hate them you know?" Naruto said giving her one of his foxy grin.

This caused Ruby to blush again. Then she said "Well Naruto if you would follow me I shall show you to your room."

Naruto followed her out of the room not before sending one last look to the two other men in the room. The Bus driver closed the door behind them and asked the Headmaster "Do you really think it's a good idea leaving it to that brat to watch over the school?"

The Headmaster Smirked and said "Oh he will do a fine job since he is that man's son and the godson of Jiraiya-san."

The Bus driver looked at the Headmaster and said "I see this will be very amusing to watch then. Also you already had a key made so why didn't you just give it to the brat so he could leave?"

Pulling one of the drawers on his desk the Headmaster pulled out the same sphere that Danzo had used on Naruto "It will be more fun this way and less work for the two of us to do. Also it lets use catch up on reading or dear friend Jiraiya's books." Said the Headmaster.

They both broke out into evil laughter for a while.

* * *

><p>xxxXXXXXXxxx<p>

As they walked away from the school Naruto saw a group of girls and one guy heading back to the. The thing he noticed most was that most of those girls were well endowed. Though the one that caught his eye was the girl that had the same hair color as Sakura yet longer, for some reason he thought he had seen her from somewhere before. Putting it in the back of his mind for now he speed up a little to catch up with Ruby.

Looking around he had to admit this place was kind of wired all the trees were dead there were crows flying and cawing threw the sky and there were tombstones alongside the road here and there. Over all it looked like a cheap horror film set. He had seen scarier things in the Orochimaru's labs/layers.

"Hey Ruby-Chan don't those two give you the creeps just looking at them?" Naruto asked as they walked toward the boy's dorms.

"Not really I got used to it since I've been working with them for a while now, but yes they use to creep me out when I first started here." She smiled at Naruto as they entered the boy's dorm and walked up the steps. They walked all the way up to the roof where there was another building on the other side. It covered about half of the roof on the boy's dorm. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"After you Ruby-Chan" Naruto said doing a hand gesture toward the door. She nodded and went inside. He followed Ruby inside.

Naruto had to admit this place would be the biggest and probably the best place he had ever been allowed to live in and he loved it. The first room they walked into was the living room the walls were a creamy pale color and it had a huge 61" plasma screen TV on the south wall with all the game station's you could think of under it though Naruto had no idea what any of that stuff was though the screen reminded him of the screen from the chunin exam's. On the west wall there was a shelf filled with nothing but video games and CD's on it. The north side had a huge black leather couch with a nice glass table in front of it to lay glasses on sitting next to it was a nice black leather recliner chair. Next to the coach on west side there was a card table that you could play poker and other games on if he ever had friends over.

The east side of the room led to the kitchen that had white walls and everything in it that a kitchen would need including a furnished table in the middle. Naruto ran up to the cabinets and flung them open. There it was his favorite food "RAMEN" and a different flavor on each shelf some he had never even heard of. His mouth began to water just looking at all the ramen. He closed the doors crying anime tears wishing that he could already start eating his "RAMEN."

Ruby giggled when she saw that Naruto was crying from not getting to eat his ramen. "You really like ramen don't you Naruto."

"Of course it's the only food I want to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He replied pumping his fist in the air with a thumbs up. In his eyes you could see the fires of youth that would make Gai and Lee proud.

This caused Ruby to start laughing. "Ok let's get back to checking out the rooms." Naruto just nodded kind of embarrassed at what he had done.

To the left of the kitchen was a hall which had one door on each side. In the left door of the wall was a master bedroom. It's walls were a tarnished orange color which Naruto loved. It had a king size bed in the far right corner. In front of the bed was another 61" plasma screen TV in the wall with all the game stations under it to, making Naruto wonder what those screens did. On the left side there was a desk with a computer on top of it and a lamp so he could work during the night.

On the other side of the hall was another room just a little smaller and only had a twin size bed in it. _"That must be the guest room"_ Naruto thought. Then they the last room which was the restroom. The walls and floor were filled with black tile. On the left side of it had a huge Jacuzzi tub with a really nice shower next to it. On the other side of the shower was the toilet. The sink was on the right of the room with a big mirror in front of it, but what got Naruto was that there was yet another door passed the sink.

He opened the door to a huge Olympic sized swimming pool with a diving board on the other side. Of to the side there were a couple of chairs and tables for people to relax in. The roof and walls were made out of glass so the sun could shine through. Naruto almost fainted from seeing this there was just no way the room was big enough for this size of pool.

"R-Ruby how is there a p-p-pool in my room." He asked stuttering badly.

"Oh that's easy it's in a separate demission from the rest of the house." She replied not realizing he had never experienced anything magical like this.

"That explains everythiiinnnnnggggg" He fainted heading face first onto the floor.

"NARUTO" Ruby yelled rushing over to the blond. His face landed right in her boobs causing her to blush. Shaking the blush off she dragged him back to the living room and put him on the couch and tried to wake him. "Naruto oi Naruto wake up." She started shaking him since he wouldn't wake up.

Feeling the shakes Naruto woke up to see Ruby right next to him. Startled he jumps to the corner of the room and pulls out a kunai.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that I just tried to wake you up." She said with a worried expression.

Seeing her scared and worried face he put the kunai away and walked over towards her "Its ok Ruby-Chan." He said giving her one of his foxy smiles.

"Well I need to head back to the Headmasters office now." Said Ruby. She walked to the door. "Oh and before I forget here is the key to the room and your class schedule you will start tomorrow."

Naruto took the key and the piece of paper from Ruby's hand and waved her goodbye as she left.

"YOSH now that she's gone I can finally eat my RAMEN, But before that what was that black box under the screen in the living room and my bedroom?" Naruto mad his favorite hand signs and said '**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**. Six of his clones poofed into his living room.

"Ok you two find out what that black thing over there is and the things under it." Naruto said to his clones.

"Alright the next two go to my room and find out what that box thing is on the desk." He said to the next set.

"The last two go to that pool and check it out." He ordered to the last group.

"Roger" all the clones said in unison. Then one of the clones asked "What are you going to be doing while we work."

Naruto sent a glare at the clone that said that. "Isn't it obvious I'm going to eat RAMEN while you guys find out how those things work."

With that all the clones got to work on figuring how everything worked though not before mumbling about their stupid creator. Naruto walked over the kitchen and reopened the cabinets to see all different kinds of ramen. Then his stomach started growl, but he couldn't decide which one to eat so he thought "Who cares let's just get one of each!"

So he pulled out one of each type of ramen and set them on the table. "Now to find a way to heat the water up." He thought as he started looking in the cabinets. In the last cabinet door were the pots and pans. Naruto grabbed a kettle that was on the top shelf. He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove to boil.

When he heard the whistle he took the kettle and filled his cups of ramen. After the three minute of waiting Naruto grabbed the first cup and slurped it down as fast as he could and before he knew it he had already finished off all the other cups.

"That was the best instant ramen I've ever had, but still doesn't come close to Ichiraku's ramen." He went to get some more ramen when two of the clones dispelled. It was the two that exploring the pool.

"So cool I can jump off the board and do flips into the pool I'm going to have fun with that and there's a really big hot tube right off to the side of the pool." Another set of clones dispelled. This time it was the ones trying to figure out what a computer was.

"Awesome I can find out info that I need to live here and other things that's going to come in real handy." It had been ten minutes after that and Naruto decided to find out why the other set of clones hadn't dispelled yet.

He walks in to see them holding something in their hands and their faces glued to the TV. On the screen there was two people fighting each other one looked like a kunoichi dressed in purple and the other was a ninja dressed in all black.

"Hey haven't you two already found out what that thing does already?" Naruto asked. One of the clones pauses the game and looks up to Naruto with a sheepish grin. This ticked Naruto off so he hit the two clones on the head forcing them to dispel.

"HELL yeah now this KICKS ASS I've never even seen anything like it!" He yelled. He picked up one of the controllers and set the game to one player and started playing it. He paused the game for a minute and closed his eyes opening up his senses and letting out his chakra he felt that he was alone and that no one was watching him. St this he relaxed and let out a deep sigh as five blond bushy fox tails burst from the end of his spine by his tail bone and two cute blond white tipped fox ears replaced his human ones. O ya he could enjoy this mission...

* * *

><p><strong>xxxXXX end off Chapter two XXXxxx<strong>

**Hope this was fast enough for you all! Though I am kind of upset that only twelve people reviewed the new first chapter. Hopefully more of you will step up and review this time. Just know it makes me happy when you review so please please review. OR ELSE!**


	3. Silver and Pink meet The Blond

Hello again folks! Now I have a question for those who are reading this how is it that over a 1000 people have read this only 22 have reviewed it? That's just wrong I am not asking for a lengthy review just a good job update soon something man. O well I well just keep bugging people and just keep on typing. I would like to send out thanks to ebm6969 for being number 20th to review and Blackholelord for the good review.

Disclaimer: I don't own I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto. The original version is done by Lazy Hermit

_Italics text_ = character thinking to themselves.

**Bold text** = shouting, demonic speech, jutsu

_**Bold+Italcs**_ = Monster thought's

Silver and Pink meet The Blond

**6:30 a.m. Naruto's new room**

In a darkly lit room we find Naruto still playing video games. He had huge bags under his eyes and was even drooling at the mouth. Though playing threw half of a day and all night with little to no bathroom breaks really helped his gaming ability's. In that span of time he had unlocked all the fighters in D.O.A., Soul Caliber, and Mortal Combat. He had beaten Forza Motorsport 4 and also signed on to Skyrim on his pc. Though he had to admit his greatest achievement's were completing Halo, Mass Effect, and Dead Space. Though to play all of these he kind of cheated by sending his Shadow clones to play on his Computer and Xbox in his room why'll he was still in the living room. He was currently playing Resident Evil kicking zombie mutant ass with Chirs when an alarm went off.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE!"** He screamed. Pausing his game he turned to the digital clock on the table next to him with a glare that could kill and flicked one of his tails towards it knocking it straight into the wall thus turning it off. Giving an a affirmative nod he turned his head back to the TV and started playing his game again.

Stopping mid shot _(he was shooting a zombie in the head)_ he remembered his new job that got him all the ramen he could eat and all these awesome games. He quickly saved his progress and ran for the bathroom to get ready. He turned the shower on and paused before jumping in. "Don't have enough time to wash and dry these, and when I was finally able to due to wash in peace…" Shifting back into his human for he jumped in sliding across the wet floor and hitting the wall face first. "OWWWWW DAMNIT THIS IS NOT MY DAY!"

After he finished his shower he used a quick combo of wind chakra and yokai to dry himself in less than a sec. '_Got to love that trick' _he thought. Running to his bedroom he saw the two clones still playing games and decided to leave them. He could still play the videogame's well sort of. Opening his closet he pulled out his new uniform. It was different from all the others uniforms. His uniform consisted of a black blazer with an orange tie with a white undershirt and black dress pants to go with it.

"_Thank you Headmaster!"_ Were the only words he could think of he didn't know what he would have done if he would have had to were the standard uniform. Naruto tied his Hitae-ite onto his forehead and took one last look in the mirror to check himself. '_Not shinobi friendly but hey I don't look half bad if I do say so' _Heading to the kitchen he made himself some toast then ran out the door heading toward his new job and unfortunately school. That is till he stopped himself and had one thought.

"_You know I have no clue what this Tsukune guy look's like"_

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

"Tsukune"

"Moka-Chan"

"Tsukune"

"Moka-Chan"

"Chomp"

"AHHH MOKA do you have to suck my blood every morning?" Tsukune shouted rubbing his neck were the pinked haired Moka had just bitten him.

"Sorry Tsukune it's just your blood _soooo_ good and I haven't had breakfast yet." Moka said shyly as she poked her fingers together with a light blush from embracement on her face.

"YAHOO TSUNKUNE~" Yelled Kurumu as she ran up to Tsukune and pulled his face into her boobs.

"Good morning Kurumu-Chan." Tsukune said trying to breath. Kurumu stands about 5"3 she has light ocean blue hair, dark purple eyes, voluminous eyelashes, and fair skin_. _Though short, all the girls at Yōkai Academy, including Moka, are no match for the young succubus when it comes to breast size. She was wereing a uniform that was different from most or her classmates. Instead of the green suit jacket that Moka and the male students wear, she wears a yellow sweater vest, which acts mainly to highlight her large bust, a bow tie and a green pleated checkered skirt.

"Geez Kurumu let go of Tsukune." Moka said as she tried to pry Kurumu off of Tsukune. When all of a sudden a wash pan poofed into existence and hit Kurumu in head.

"What did you do that for you flat chested witch." Kurumu said rubbing the bump on her head and glaring at Yukari.

"That's what you deserve you oversized cow. Desu" The little witch Yukari said glaring back at Kurumu. Yukari Sendo is the smartest student at Yokai Academy, and the youngest at age 12. Yukari is the shortest in the group besides Kokoa. She has short brown black hair and purple eyes. She wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates. She wears a yellow checkered skirt like other female students, but she also wears a brown cape, a pink top, a pink corset, a yellow bow, and a light brown witch's hat. She also wears brown shoes and pale yellow knee socks.

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's arm and held it between her breasts. Then right before she could say anything an ice shuriken hit her right between the eyes. Followed by another pan to the head. This caused her to fall on her butt.

Mizore popped out of a bush and walked up behind Tsukune grabbing his waist pulling him to her why'll she snuggled her head into his back. Mizore has light purple shoulder length hair and a pair of pale blue pupiless eyes. She like the others wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates. She wears a light brown checkered skirt like other female students, but she also wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She also wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

"G-Good morning Mizore-Chan." Tsukune said shyly shivering from the cold skin of the young Yuki-Onna girl.

"Good morning Tsukune." Mizore said into his ear causing him shiver from her breath hitting his ear. This pissed off all the other girls. They got into their usual morning fight with ice shurikens and pans flying everywhere.

"Now now girls let's just walk to school." Tsukune said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck trying to break up the fight. When all of a sudden a large gust of wind came through causing all the girls skirts in the schools court yard to flip.

"KYAAA" All the girls screamed at the same time trying to pull their skirts down. Of course this caused all the boys to get a nose bleed from the scene, and a certain werewolf to run at top speed through walkway taking as many pictures as he could whyll sporting a large perverted smile.

Then a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy walked through the scene with a weird grin on his face. This caused everyone to stare at him. The girls blushed at how hot he was, and the boys sent death glares for it. He simply walked by not looking at any of them.

The group had stopped fighting and also looked at the boy as he walked by.

"Hey who is that?" Kurumu asked.

"I've never seen him. Desu." Yukari replies. "Have you seen him Tsukune?"

He just shrugs and looks at Moka and Mizore. Mizore shakes her head no. Moka had her pointer finger to her chin with a quizzical look on her face as if she was trying to remember something.

_"I wonder why that face looks so familiar? I feel like I should know him but from where?"_ She thought to her self. Then her train of thought was interrupted by an "Onee-Chan?"

She looks to her sister and ask "What is it Kokoa? Do you know him?"

Kokoa looks at her sister and then towards the blond, she shrugs her shoulders and walks away not really caring.

Mokoa frowns and looks at Tsukune. He just looks back and shakes his head. The bell rang and the group started to run toward the school.

When Naruto got to the school he couldn't hold in any longer and his nose started to bleed. "Thank you wind chakra for that great view, and thank you school uniforms for having such short skimpy skirts." He said to himself with a perverted grin on his face. This caused the people around him to stare.

* * *

><p>Xxxxxxxx Heaven xxxxxxxxx<p>

Three men looked upon the image of the blond all smiling with pride. One of the men looked like an older version of Naruto but minuses the whiskers. He was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man, he like Naruto has bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. Unlike Naruto, he had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore long blue sleeve shirt and blue pants; he also wore the jionin green flank vest. He wore a long white coat that hade orange flames at the bottom and a leaf head band to hold up his bangs,

The next was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles on it.

The last was an old man he had a small white goatee and short spiked hair. He also has three lines running vertically under each eye, several wrinkles, and very few liver-spots. He wore a black jumpsuit with grey shoulder armor over it he wore a white coat the kanji for "Third Hokage" inscribed on the back of this outfit. He also has two shuriken holsters strapped to either side of his back.

They were none other than The fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze Naruto's father, the legendary Toad Sannin Jiraiya godfather to Naruto, and the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi Naruto's suraget grandfather.

One might ask why are these three deceased hero's looking at the young blond. Well the answer to that question is that they are all part of the perv-force (the perverted force in the universe) and they couldn't be more proud of the blond for following in their footsteps.

"Jiraiya-sensei thank you for teaching my son the way of the perv-force." Minato said to his sensei crying tears of joy.

"Yes Jiraiya-kun I have to agree with Minato. You taught Naruto well." Sarutobi said to his student.

"It was no problem teaching that blond gaki once I showed him the glory's beauty of the female body. Then he took to being a pervert like a fish in water and became a natural charmer like his dad." Jiraiya said.

With that all three went back at the blond as he used some more wind chakra to flip some girl's skirts in the hallways. Neither of them notices a growling red head woman creeping up behind them. As she was right behind them she said in the sweets tone "_Watcha doin_?"

"O I'm just watching my son follow in the ways of the pervert." Minato said before his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. All three paled as they slowly turned around to see Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Minato's wife and Naruto;s mother. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a white high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with a green apron over it, a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shinobi sandals.

In a seconds notice all three of them ran of crying like little children with an angry Kushina behind them screaming "You idiot's turned my baby into a pervert!"

Xxxx Back in Yokai Academy xxxX

Naruto stoped right in front of his homeroom class and froze and went into a full body shiver. "Why do I get the feeling I need to protect my mad bits?" Naruto asked no one unparticular.

"**I don't know kit but I felt the same feeling…" **The Kyuubi said why'll shrinking back in his cage having a couple of tail in between his legs.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

In class the group sat in the back corner of the room next to the window. Tsukune was in the very back closes to the window with Kurumu sitting next to him and Mizore beside her. Moka sat in front of Tsukune with Yukari sitting beside. They were chatting about what to write for the newspaper when the tardy bell rang.

All of the students got into their seats and became quiet as their teacher Miss. Nekonome walked in. Shizuka Nekonome was fairly average sided woman her hair was in the shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and a pair off pink glass that sat on her nose though her eyes seem to be always closed. Her hair is blondish-yellowish-orangish and apparently shines in the sun. She walked over to her stand in front of the class and took out her attendance book to take roll.

After she was done calling attendance she told the class "Now class if you would open your text books to chapter five." The students wined, but opened their text books anyway since they had no choice in the matter.

Then someone knocked on the door ( Naruto was out in the hall with a sweat drop because of the teacher and how easy she forgotten he was here.)

"Ah yes I forgot, silly me." Miss. Nekonome said as she tapped her forehead. Her tail came out wagging in embarrassment.

"Today class we have a new student joining us." She announced with a smile on her face.

The class started whispering amongst themselves. One whispered "I wonder who it is."

Another said "I don't care as long as it's a really hot girl."

A girl whispered "Do you think it's the boy from this morning."

Another girl said "I hope so he was HOT." Then the two started to giggle.

"Ok class quite down, quite down." Miss. Nekonome said trying to get control back from these hormonal teenagers. Though she had to admit the blond was attractive and if she were a couple years younger she would try to go for him she thought why'll blushing remembering his foxy the class got quite. She said "Ok you can come in now."

The door slid open to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that had three whisker marks on each cheek he had a huge grin on his face. He looked at teacher and saw that she had a tail that was moving. This gave him a quizzical look face as he stared at her tail. Then he shrugged it off and looked toward the class with his huge smile back on.

"If you would be so kind as to introduce yourself." Miss. Nekonome asked.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen, training, and video games. My dislikes are Uchiha's the three minutes it takes to make ramen, and the time it takes to load a game. It is nice to meet everybody and I hope to friends with you all." Giving them his foxy smile and as he said it. Almost all of the girls blushed at how hot and wild the blond looked.

There was a large gasp from the back of the room when all of a sudden Moka shout out of her chair and ran toward Naruto. She tackle/hugged him causing both of them to fall to the floor.

This caused the whole class to "GASP." The girls glared at Moka for trying to take the now hottest guy in the school. As guys glared at Naruto for taking one of the hottest girls in the school next to Kurumu and Mizore . Making a heavy atmosphere in the air filled with glares, growls, and some ki (killer intent) at the two hugging teens.

Tsukune looked away a little hurt and jealous at how Moka had just ran up to this new guy and hugged him. Yukari was planning to place a curse on this new guy for getting in the way of her love triangle with Moka and Tsukune. Kurumu and Mizore were happy thinking Moka had given up on Tsukune. Both though "Now's my chance!" They both started giggling darkly with a wicked smile on their faces. Then they glared each other with lighting coming out of their eyes at each other.

Moka started to cry while nuzzling her face into his chest as she squeezed Naruto even tighter never wanting to lose her friend. "It's really y-you _'sniff' 'sniff'_ I thought you were dead." Moka said as she looked into his cerulean blue eyes and tried to hold back another round of tears. She held him tighter and placed her head on his shoulder oblivious to the other students in the class. This caused Naruto's blush to turn deep red from the way her boobs were being pressed right against his chest and little from embarrassment as everyone was staring at them.

"Um excuse, but who are you and how do you know me?" He asked chuckling why'll he scratched his face. He didn't really want to sound rude but he really couldn't remember every meeting a cute girl like her.

This caused Moka's eyes to widen and remember that she didn't look like her inner self and that Naruto had never seen her like this. She sat back from his lap and tapped her head with her hand and stuck out her tongue slightly tilting her head to the side in mock embarrassment from her slip up. This caused all boys to blush at her and completely forget about Naruto and ways to kill him.

"I-I-It's me Akashiya Moka." She said blushing and twittling her thumbs still with her head tilt slightly. At this point she was scarred that the blond may have forgotten her or at least her inner self. Although they were two separate minds the emotions for the blond were so subconsciously strong that it crossed over to her when she was created.

"Wait Moka, the Moka I know had silver hair and blood red eyes, not pink hair and green eyes. But hmmm" Naruto thought to himself with a very stern thinking face on. He put his fingers to his chin still thinking as hard as he could.

'_Could this be the real Moka? I mean I know no one here and no one knows about me and Moka except Moka-chan, Chibi-chan, Tsunade baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, and me.'_ Naruto thought. Then a light bulb popped into his head and he figured out a way to prove if she really was Moka. Opening up his senses he face directly towards her and took a big whiff of her scent. _'The smell of Rose's and Tomatoes I would know that smell anywhere! She really is Moka-chan'_

"AHHHHHH Moka-Chan it really is you!" He said pointing at her with quizzical look on his face. Wondering why her hair was pink and eyes green because last time he remembered her hair was a moon light silver and bloody red eyes. As he looked at her the more he thought she was hot no matter what color her hair was or eyes. Not in his wildest dreams of them being together had he imagined her this beautiful. He couldn't stop staring or thinking about her all of the images and dreams from over the years came crashing down into him in a surge of emotions. When all of a sudden with his brain over loaded with bizarre fantasies of her he passed out from too much blood loss.

"NARUTO!" Moka screamed as she reached over to catch the blond.

This shocked the whole class causing them to stand up from their seats to get a better view of what had just happened. The whole class burst into laughter at how he had passed out from a simple nose bleed.

"Ok c-c-class g-g-g-get 'pfht' b-back to y-y-your seats n-now. he he he" Miss. Nekonome said trying to hold off her own laughter from the event. Then she took a deep breath and sighed calming herself done enough to speak. "Moka since you seem to already know Naruto would you be so kind as to take him to the infirmary?"

Moka looked at the teacher with a huge smile on her face nodding her with much excitement "HAI! Could I have Tsukune help me though?" she asked hoping to get Tsukune to do her a favorer once they got there.

"Sure. Tsukune could you please help Moka take Naruto to the infirmary?" Miss. Nekonome asked.

Tsukune got from his seat still with a sour expression his face. He walked up to where Moka and Naruto were at the front of the class, and grabbed one of Naruto arms, and slung it over his shoulder. Moka did the same with the other arm slinging it over her shoulder. They took Naruto out of the classroom and headed down the hall towards the infirmary.

Moka noticed that Tsukune had a sad and somewhat hurt expression worrying her that her friend was troubled over something. So she turned her head towards him and asked with a worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong Tsukune?"

He noticed the worried look in her eyes and said "Oh nothing just forgot to study for a math test that's coming up soon." Was the only excuse he could think of. She just nodded and turned to look at Naruto again with a worried smile on her face.

This caused Tsukune to feel even more jealous with a pain in his chest since she was more worried about Naruto than him. Feeling his ghoul powers rise up he pushed it down and made a fake smile hoping she wouldn't notice.

Turning another corner they reached the infirmary. Opening the door the two dragged the blond in and laid him on one of the bed. Looking around they saw that the nurse was not in. Looking at Naruto for a seconded then to her rosary she heard her inner self made a request. Turning to Tsukune she put on the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Tsukune could you take my Rosario off for me?" She asked in a pleading tone.

Tsukune looks at her seeing that she really wanted it taken off and sighs "Ok Moka-Chan…."

He walks up to her and pulls the Rosario off then stepped back before she changed. A huge demonic aura enters the room as the pink haired vampire's hair turned silver and eyes bloody red, her chest and rear also increasing in size making her a drop dead gorgeous vampire with curves in all the right places.

"Nice to see you again Tsukune." Moka said not letting her eyes leave Naruto's prone form.

"Nice to see you to Moka-San." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune leave now I want to talk to Naruto alone." She demand.

Knowing he had no choice going against inner Moka, Tsukune glances at Naruto and back to Moka giving her the worried look. Then walks out the door leaving but not before placing the Rosario on the nurse's desk.

As soon as he left the room Moka let a smile grace her face it wasn't the smile she usually had when beating weak monster but a true smile that she hadn't show sense her time with Naruto. She was so happy the blond that had sparked those strange feelings was back in her life. Taking a good look at him she could only lick her lips at how good he filled out over the years. Gone with the baby fat and short height but now her lay in front of her a blond hunk, even with his shirt own she could see his well-defined muscles. She could feel those strange emotions welling up in her again and she would gladly admit to anyone that she had missed them.

Tough all good thing aside she needed to punish the blond for worrying her so much overall these years. Reeling her fist back she punched Naruto right in the face causing the bed to break under all the pressure.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW damn it that hurt!" Naruto screamed as he rolled around on the floor holding his face. He looked up to see an older version of the Moka he knew in front of him with her hands on her hips and an evil smirk on her face. He immediately went silent staring at her.

_"Wow she looks completely different from just earlier. My God her boobs and her ass are so much bigger. Not only that she has her silver hair and bloody red eyes again. SOOOOOO DAAAMMMMMNNNNNNN SEXY."_ He thought to himself as he slapped himself trying to stop the perverted images that were coming into his head.

"What did you do that for?" He yelled standing up on the broken bed.

Moka lets out a chuckled at how he still looked cute when he got frustrated. "Its pay back for making me believe you were dead for all this time!" she shouted towards the blond with a hurt look on her face.

Naruto's eyes soften looking away from her gaze. Just by staring into her eyes he could see that silver haired girl he became friends with running into the portal from the mob. That face broke his heart, all he wanted to do was grab ahold of her and just keep apologizing to her face returned to that powerful and beautiful look that she usually wore.

"Sorry it's just I couldn't find a way to go see you that's all. But why didn't you come back through the portal to find out yours self?" He looks back at her trying to see what had happened to her and her sister.

This time she looked away grabbing one of her arms "I couldn't for some reason the portal was blocked. I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you have to know we tried to go back, I tried so many times Naruto…" she said trying to get her emotions back in control that this blond kept bringing up in her.

Walking over to the vampire Naruto pulled her in to a tight hug as he rested his head on her head. "No Moka please don't be sorry. Just knowing that you tried to come back makes me really happy." Naruto said before he was pushed away by an angry looking Moka.

"I also believe you have some explaining to do as to why there was a mob chasing you and why were they calling you a demon child?" She said demanding an answer.

Naruto eyes sadden and looked down wondering if he should tell her or not. He sighed knowing that she deserved to know what happened, but he was worried she would hate him as soon as she knew what he was and what he held.

"I…." he choked.

When all sudden the door slammed open and Kokoa ran in yelling "ONEE-SAMA." Then she stops when she sees Naruto. She glares at him wondering what the hell this guy was doing with her Onee-sama alone in the infirmary. She asked him with venom in her voice. "Who are you and what are you doing with my Onee-Sama?"

Moka sighs and glares at Kokoa tough she could understand how she didn't recognize Naruto.

"Yo Chibi-Chan long time no see. It seems you haven't changed much." Naruto Said with a grin while waving to her. Kokoa sent an even worse death glare at Naruto for calling her that. This caused Naruto to shiver a bit.

"Don't you dare call me that I don't even know you!" She hissed showing off her teeth a little.

"How cruel Chibi-Chan how can you forget your Nii-Sama." Naruto said why'll having crocodile tears running down his face.

A light bulb flickers in her head remembering. Blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker's on each cheek, and a foxy grin there was only one person she knew that had all of those "N-N-Naruto-Niisama?" She chokes out.

"Yep the one and only." He said Grinning at her. Ready for a vampire this time he caught her tackle hug as she cried into his chest.

"I-I-I thought you were dead you I mean you were bleeding and a mob was hovering over you," She said as she nuzzled her head against his broad chest. Not minding more tear stains on his new uniform he patted her on the head trying to calm the red head down.

"Yeah right, like anyone could kill me! I'm going to be the next Hokage there's no way I can die till then." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Besides I beat your sister do you really I think I would die from a few kunai all over my body and a hole in my stomach." He said.

This caused Moka to raise an eyebrow at his statement. She was going to pay him back for that after she got her questions answered.

"Now that this little reunion is over why don't you answer my questions and how you survived?" Moka said with a grin.

Naruto froze wishing that she had forgotten about that. He decided to start with the easy question then the more….difficult ones. He sighed and began his story.

"Well after you guy left…..

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood as the villagers and ninja hit him with anything they could get their hands on. Then right when Naruto thought it was the end the Hokage stood over him blocking the mob from hurting him anymore.

The Hokage was furious. "Why are you attacking this child. Especially you ANBU how dare you disobey the Hokages orders and attack instead of protect him." He yelled. Snaping his finger three ANBU with a cat mask, a dog mask, and a tora mask appeared beside him. As this happed all of the civilians were knocked out.

"I shall have you all stripped of your rank and sent to the T&I department." He said a little calmer now.

One of the ninja in the mob yells out. "But the demon child had kidnapped a few of the children we had a right to attack him."

"YEAH" the other ninja shout in agreement.

"Where are these children that you speak of I do not see any." The Hokage said.

The crowd silences and looks around remembering that they had not seen any children. Then the boy that started the commotion walks out the crowd with his head looking his feet.

"I'm sorry me and my friends only wanted to play a prank on him since our parents told us to stay away from him that he was dangerous and if we had the chance get him in trouble." The boy Sais scared.

The Hokages eyes soften and looks at the boy "That does not mean that you should have done it. We shall give you and your friend's punishment later for now we need to get Naruto's wounds treated."

At this point Naruto had fainted not able to stand the pain any longer.

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

"….and that's what happened." Naruto finished his story

"I see so that's one question answered." Moka said giving him a sympatric look whishing she could go back and beat the shit out of all those stupid villagers.

"Now you tell me why were they chasing you and why were they called you a demon child." She said.

The bell rang indicating that school was over, but none of them had heard it since they were too caught up in their chat. Naruto looked down at the floor still not wanting to tell her, but he knew he had to even if he was scared of her reaction. Then out of no were the door opened again revealing Tsukune and the gang. Moka and Kokoa glared at the group for barging in when they were finally going to get their answers. _"Thank god luck is on my side! There's no way I'm ready to risk losing my relationship with Moka when I just got her back."_ Naruto thought crying anime tears at his luck.

Of course Moka quickly turned her attention back at Naruto still wanting him to answers her questions. She didn't care if the whole school found out she was going to get her answer even if she had to beat it out of him.

"Naruto tell me now or I'm going to beat it out of you." Moka Said as calmly as she could trying to keep her rising anger under control.

That gave Naruto an idea of how to keep his secret safe. All he would have to do was fight her.

"Ok but only if you can beat me in a match." Naruto Said slyly giving her one of his foxy grins.

This caused everyone to "GASP" except Moka and Kokoa. "Naruto do you really want to fight Moka-San even though she's a vampire." Tsukune said a little scared. He may have not liked the blond but getting beat up by inner Moka was too harsh.

"Yeah so what? I beat her when we were kid's it wasn't that hard so I'm sure this won't be much different." Naruto Said rolling eyes and scowling at the group.

Yet another "GASP" went around the room from hearing that. This caused Moka to blush, and also making her furious that the Naruto would bring it up.

"Fine, But if I win you give me the answers to my questions right then and right there." She said furiously.

Naruto gave her a quick smile and said. "Fine but if I win you have to go on a date with me. Now are you ready to get your ASS KICKED again?"

This made the whole room go silent and stare the blonde ninja in shock thinking there was NOO WAY he could beat Moka. Seeing the steam coming out of her head made them all take a step back from the now furious vampire. They all knew that when she got mad was when she got dangers.

Moka quickly grabbed him by the tie and dragged him out the door, down the steps, and out into the school court yard. She threw him toward a nearby tree which he quickly did a front flip and stood sideways on the tree, shocking everyone even more.

"I see you are as quick tempered as ever Moa-hime." Naruto said giving her a foxy grin.

He jumped from the tree with another front flip to land in front of Moka. "Chibi-Chan would you be so kind as to start this battle." Naruto ask politely not taking his eyes of the silver haired beauty.

Kokoa glared at Naruto for still calling her that but reluctantly said "FINE." She walked over to them and got in the middle asking both of them if they were ready. Resaving a yes from both she lifted her hand into the air and said "Hagima!" jumping back before her two ideals dooked it out.

After Kokoa had started the battle Naruto ran toward Moka crossing his hand together he said "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Another Naruto poofed into existence. This caused another "GASP" from the group except Kokoa who just stared at him, really hoping her Nii-sama would teach her that. Moka tried to kick Naruto in the stomach, but he and the clone jumped over her. Right when she turned around Naruto had a weird swirling orb shaped thing in his hand.

**"Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled as he thrust the swirling orb into Moka's stomach sending her flying into the tree. She got up holding her stomach. Almost all of her upper uniform had been destroyed just barely hanging on her body. Naruto new she could handle a low powered Rasengan and quite frankly he was happy with the results of the attack.

She quickly charged him again hoping to kick him in the face. Of course Naruto was still frozen thinking at how hot she looked right now. With a little blood coming out of his nose from seeing Moka's nice SEXY body in almost nothing but her bra and torn up skirt revealing her underwear.

Reeling her leg back revealing more of her underwear she connected her kick to Naruto's head which sent him flying into the school building. This caused Moka to smirk since he didn't turn into a log and had a bit of blood running down his face. Naruto quickly recovered and said "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." And ten Naruto clones poofed into existence and surrounded Moka. They all charged her trying to get a hit in. She destroyed about five of them with ease, the next set ran after her using the combo, the first kicked her up into the air, the next jumped off the first back and kicked her again. The third and fourth clone hurled the fifth clone into the air past Moka. Shouting "**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!**" the clone did a mid-air spin kick sending her strait to the ground

Landing back to the ground with a small crater under her she could barely stand. Moka got up leaning on one knee she looked up to see Naruto walking toward her. His eyes were his regular blue with a tint of red and black slits in the middle. Smirking at her downed form infuriated her to no end,

"You ready to give up or am I going to have to hit you with this." Naruto said slightly panting.

Moka stood up glaring at him and said "KNOW YOUR PLACE UZUMAKI!" As she went in for the last kick.

Naruto sighed and thrust another "**Rasengan**" Hitting her stomach again sending her flying through the air crashing against a nearby tree. She had coughed a little blood and bruise on her stomach from where he had hit her.

On the other Naruto had a few scratches here and there with only one sever wound to the head where Moka had kicked him. "I told you I would kick her ass!" He yelled grinning at the group.

They were completely shocked all they could do was stare at Naruto. Even Kokoa was bit surprised that Naruto-Niisama could still beat Moka-Oneesama even after all these years. Naruto walked over to the group and rubbed his neck chuckling sheepishly at the group.

"Come on guys you don't need to be that shocked." He said.

Moka had regained consciousness after a few of her wounds had healed and walked over to the group. Walking up behind Naruto she turned him around and grabbed Naruto by his tie and pulled him to her. She flicked some of her hair back and put a little yokai into her fangs and bit his neck and let go leaving a bat shaped mark on his neck.

Kokoa gasped at what her Onee-sama had just done. "M-Moka nee-sama did you just-.."

Moka quickly covered Kokoa's mouth with her hand and dragged her away from the group. The group looked from Naruto to the vampire sisters then back to Naruto trying to figure out what just happened. Getting a srug from Naruto the gang just ket it go for now and waited for them to come back.

"Yes I just did and don't tell anyone or I WILL KILL YOU." Moka said glaring at the young witch. "Do I make myself clear?"

The red head simply nodded her head yes to shocked to say anything. They walked back to the group seeing that Naruto was touching the spot where Moka had bit him. Moka walked up to him with a smirk and pulled him close to her again and bit his neck sucking his blood this time. She drank his blood for a good three minutes letting out a moan every so often before letting him go licking her lip of the left over blood. _"O god just as good as I remember, no it's even better than before. Listen here uwa-_Moka (outer Moka) _I don't want that pathetic Tsukune's blood when we have are delicious blond back, understand_." Inner-Moka thought to her other self.

"Ya Naruto-kun's blood is soooo good I don't even think we could go back to Tsukune." Outter-Moka replied in a drunken high.

Naruto looked at her with a blank stare.

"That's pay back for beating me." She said with a grin. All he could do was shack his head letting out a light laugh before handing her his jacket to cover herself.

Tsukune brought the Rosario from the nurse's offices and gave it to Moka. She took it and turned to Naruto once more. "Don't think I have given up on getting my answers." She said with a smirk before she snapped it back on staring at Naruto with a smirk still on her face.

The silver haired vampiress hair turned pink again and her eyes green. The demonic aura vanished from the air. Her assets became smaller again to which made Naruto a little sad. Not that this Moka wasn't cute or anything he just liked the sexier one better. The pink haired Moka fell right into Naruto's arms causing another twinge of pain in Tsukune's heart.

They walked to the dorms with Moka in Naruto's arms bridal style. He had carried her to the door when she woke up. He let her down why'll whispering in her ear making sure no one heard "Just so you know Moka I really like you sexy underwear it really matches you, You naughty little vampire." Naruto said causing her to blush and ran into the dorm without a word forgetting to return Naruto's jacket though he didn't mind. He looked at the rest of the group and they just shrugged. The rest of the girls said a quick goodbye and went inside leaving Tsukune and Naruto alone.

The two walked back to the dorm without saying a word to each other. As they walked up the stairs Naruto turned to ask Tsukune if he wanted to play some games only to see him open his door and walk in slamming the door shut behind Naruto without saying word. This pissed Naruto off a bit but he didn't care because he was exhausted from the day's events.

He entered his room and went straight to his bed falling asleep right when he hit the pillow.

xxxXXX Chapter 3 end XXXxxx

**Well hope this was fast enough for you all one more copied chapter then an all original chapter from me. I have to ask again please fellow readers review my story. I know people are reading this I just don't know why you just don't click that little button down there. It doesn't it have to be long just a good job or update soon something. Till next time. **


	4. She did what to me?

Hello again folks Ace here with another update. A couple people have asked me if this was going to be a harem and the answer is no. The reason is Moka and Naruto are really good together just by them self's. I was toying with the idea of Naruto separating the two Moka but I just can't think of names to call each of them. I mean if he separates them he can't call them inner and outer all the time that would be stupid. So until someone offers a suggestion I am keeping them as one.

Another thing I wanted to bring up is that my next chapter will be 100% mine. So look forward to that readers. Also two original characters will appear in the next chapter to help out Naruto. Till then enjoy the edited Fox trapped at Youkai Gakuen.

**Disclaimer****: I don't own I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto. The original version is done by Lazy Hermit**

_Italics text_ = character thinking to themselves.

**Bold text** = shouting, demonic speech, jutsu

_**Bold+Italcs**_ = Monster thought's

**Chapter 4: She did what to me?**

Just as Naruto was getting to a very good part of a dream that included him, Moka in a bikini, and a bathtub full of Ramen he heard the Kyuubi calling for him.

**"Hey kit we need to talk NOW!"** The Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto begrudgingly entered his subconscious mind were the fox's cage was. "What do you want now you damn fox I was getting to the best part." Naruto whined to the massive fox sealed in him.

**"It's about that damn vampire; she marked you as her mate."** The Kyuubi said with some anger in his voice.

"What do you mean mate?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side not really getting the giant fox.

**"Damnit kit don't act dumb, I mean she claimed you for as her fucking mate damnit."** Kyuubi growled at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the fox with a quizzical look. Then it hit him on what the fox meant.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

**"Damnit kit stop screaming your giving me a headache." **Kyuubi yelled back.

"How did this happen, well I know how it happened but why did it happen? I mean we haven't seen each other in years and then we finally meet then we fight then we then she she…" Naruto ranted till he started hyper ventilating.

"**Breath kit breath!"** Kyuubi yelled at his container. After a minute or two Naruto finally calmed down enough for the Kyuubi to continue talking. **"Now don't get me wrong kit that vampire is more than a worthy enough mate for you. But what pisses me off is that see marked YOU FIRST! That's not how it works you're the man is the ALPHA! I don't want my kit and image to be tarnished because of some vampire saying she's better than use!"** The Kyuubi ended he rant looking at the baffled Naruto still in shook from what Moka had done.

"Wow hold up that's what you're pissed about!" Naruto shouted

"**Well yeah why else would I be? I mean that vampire girl is a fine mate for you. She has the strength of that pink haired monkey back home, the hot body of that Hyuuga, and none of their negatives! Kit she is a real keeper all you need to do is mark her then ravage that body of hers to show her who's alpha." **Kyuubi said with a perverted smile on his snout.

"WHAT no I would never do that to Moka you ero-baka! I mean we just saw each other for the first time in years. It was probable a mistake any ways both of our emotions were high and we were fighting and here cloths were ripped. Wait what where we talking about … O yeah if anything I want to make sure I even understand my own feelings for her let alone figure out her feelings for me." Figuring that he had some things to think about Naruto decided to leave the fox and go back to sleep.

As soon as Kyuubi felt that Naruto was asleep he let out a laugh. **"Kit you can lie to me all you want but I have be the one that watches your dreams about you two being together. And if I have anything to say about it you won't be going back to that hell hole you call a village and mate with either of those two monkeys." **With that the great Kyuubi set out to send some suggestive images of both Mokas pleasing the blond ninja.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

As the light started to peer through the window the annoying thing that is the alarm clock started to go off. The annoying sound started to wake the ninja till he flung a kunai from underneath his pillow at it. Letting out a content sigh Naruto started to go back to the wonderful dream with both Moka's helping him with some morning problems till he heard the alarm go off again. Pulling the covers over his head he tried to ignore it till he let out one of his tail that shot out at the clock piercing it dead center silencing it again.

"_I could have sworn that I hit it the first time." _Naruto thought till he heard the alarm go off again. Throwing the covers off of him he hoped out of his bed and walked over to his desk. Grabbing the little alarm clock he crouched it in his clawed hand.

"How the hell do these things keep popping up out of nowhere?" Naruto growled out. He looked around the room and saw a clock just magically appear next to his computer. The time on it said 6:00 o' clock. Since he clearly wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep and that he had sometime on his hands before school, he decided to go for a swim hoping that the cold pool water would help with the morning problem he had from his dream.

As he started to leave the room he saw that the clones he left to play video games were still there. They looked like crap their eyes were blood shot and they had dark bangs under their eyes. He decided that they had enough fun and that he would like to see what they accomplished. Making a quick hand sign he braced himself to receive the memories of the clones. It seemed that they completed all of the Halo games and were almost finished with a game called Assassins Creed. Sorting through the memory's he saw a lot of moves that he could incorporate into his style.

Now in his swim trunks standing in his pool area he headed to the diving board getting ready to jump in he thought. _"Hmm which type of flip should I do first?"_ He shrugged and ran to the end of the board jumping at the tip which sent him flying toward the water. In the air he did three front flips diving into the water.

Emerging from the water he shouted "WOW! This is fucking awesome even more fun than when the clones did this."

He swam to the side of the pool and ran back to the diving ready to jump off again. This time he did a back flip into the pool. After a couple more flips Naruto thought it was time for some training. Heading to the side of the pool Naruto got out a made a bunch of clones.

All of them immediately formed straight lines while the original Naruto went to the front, "Alright you guys as you know ever since we've moved here to the academy we've been getting slack. Now relaxing time is over and it's time to continue our training. All of you will fight against me until the last man is standing, I want you all to come at me all out, standard sparring rules 'everything goes except lethal hits,' wait for my signal to start!" he commanded.

**"Hai boss!"** Was the collective reply of hundreds of Naruto clones. Naruto Back flipped onto the water and took a stance and beckoned the clones to attack.

**xxxXXX Girls Dorm XXXxxx**

On the other side of campus are pinked haired vampire was having emotional meltdown with the arrival of the blond ninja. She was utterly confused on what to think. She liked Tsukune but her inner self loved Naruto so much that it leaked into her. She kept getting images and memories of Naruto that weren't her own making her even more confused on the situation.

Getting ready for the day Moka sat in front of her mirror brushing her long pink hair. She had a faint pink hue to her cheeks thanks to the dreams she was having. Thinking back to the dream she remembered how hard Narutos muscles looked had how the sweat shined of his body. Shaking her head again she tried to get rid of those naughty images.

"What am I going to do? This is all so confusing. I like Tsukune but I also have feelings for Naruto arrg what am I thinking!" Moka shouted to her reflection.

Her image in the mirror started to contort and change. Her hair turning silver and eyes becoming blood red. Blinking Moka realized that the image of her inner self was reflected on the mirror. With a frown on her face inner Moka looked outer Moka dead in the eyes.

"**What are you worrying about? We finally have a worth mate and you still keep thinking about that pathetic human." **

"Tsukune is not pathetic! He may be a little weak willed and a little on the passive side. He also is indecisive and likes you to fight all the fights all the problems we get into. But he is nice and he is are friend and also so his blood is…." Moka was cut off by her inner self.

"**His blood is crap compared to Naruto-kuns! Did I ever drink his blood? NO, you were the one who always drank his blood and half the time he flips out about it. But Naruto-Kun O his blood is like liquid energy that just flows through you warming up your core making use feel so…"** this time inner Moka was cut off by an embraced outer Moka.

"OK I get it! Narutos blood is really good you don't have to go into such great detail about what it does to you ero-Moka. But still giving him the vampire mate mark without even thinking was wrong! Didn't you want to consider other people's emotions about that like me, Naruto, even Tsukune. Don't you realize how embarrassing this is we are practically married to him!"

"**I don't give a crap what any of you think. I marked what I wanted and that's it."**

"But what happens if Naruto rejects use? Did you think of that hmm? Didn't you realize that if he doesn't want to be with us we will be heartbroken? You know more than I do that females can only give the mate mark ones unless there mate dies. And I don't think you want to kill Naruto-kun do you?" outer Moka said not catching the extra addition she added to Narutos name.

"**He will choose use I know it! He just has to…"** inner Moka trailed off as the connection was broken. Moka looked over to her to her clock and saw that she had enough time to head over to the boys dorm. She remembered she still had Narutos jacket and had to return it to him and maybe discuss the mark with him.

"Mo just thinking about it makes me embarrassed." Picking up her school bag and Narutos folded jacket, she head out her room and to the blond's dorm room.

**xxxXXX Narutos Dorm Room XXXxxx**

A half an hour passed when Naruto left the pool area and walked into the bathroom. Luckily his all-out brawl with his clones did no damage to the pool. Thinking back on that he now knew that that was extremely stupid and that he was extremely lucky for not messing up is pool. Closing the pool room's door he headed to the shower till he saw another door out of the corner of his eye.

"_Where did that come from?" _Naruto thought. The door was on the wall right next to the pool door, it was a pitch black colored as to the oak brown color of the other door. There was also a note pinned to the door, taking the note off the door he started to read it.

'_Dear Naruto, I thought you would like this new room to train in. this way you will have a private place to train and not brake things in your room per say. As for the room it is located in a separate dimension. On the inside is a resort of sorts that can room up to a couple of people. Surrounding the resort are multiple areas in which you can train in. If you think there is another area you wish to add seek out Ruby and she will help you. As for rules there's really only one one's you enter you have to wait 24 hours to exit though on the outside it will only be one hour. Ow and next time please don't start a fight in the school court yard with Moka-san again. Your boss Headmaster'_

"Wow this sounds freaking awesome!" Shaking it off for later he went and turned on the shower. After that he took his trunks off and released his tails. Getting into the shower without sliding this time off the chlorine and sweat, he proceeded to wash tails after. After about 20min he got out of the shower grabbing a towel to dry himself and the hair dryer he proceeded to dry himself. Putting on his uniform he realized that he had left his new jacket with Moka. Shrugging it off he thought that his shirt would be good enough.

After he was finished in the bathroom he looked at a clock and noticed that he still had some time. So he went to the kitchen grabbed two cups of instant ramen. Then he put them on the table and grabbed the kettle next and filled it with water. Naruto finished eating his ramen and looked at the clock again. It was time for school so he went to the door and stopped for an second. He could feel that someone was standing right outside his door, so he decided to peak through the peak hole in the door to see who it was. Seeing that it was Moka he opened the door. Outside Moka was standing with her eyes closed with a blush on her face. Naruto had to admit the face she was making was cute.

Relasing a big sigh Moka gathered all her courage and began to knock on Narutos door, though she ended up hitting Naruto in the forehead instead. She immediately opened her eyes realizing that she wasn't hitting the door, which caused her to blush even more from embarrassment.

"Good morning Moka-Chan." Naruto said giving her his foxy grin remembering what the fox had told him.

"G-Good m-morning-g Naruto-Kun-n. I wanted to bring back your jacket and I wanted to if I could talk to you about something?" She asked shyly looking away from his gaze while handing him his jacket.

"Thanks Moka, do you want to come in, or talk on the way to school?" He replies while putting on his jacket.

She thought about her options for a few seconds before her mind started to wonder. _'Me and Naruto all alone in his new room. On no no no no bad Moka ero-Moka get those images out of your head'_ Moka shook her head before turning to Naruto with a big smile on her face trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Walking sounds fine." She said.

Naruto nodded his head and closed the door behind him locking it. Walking ahead a little he opened the door to the stairs bowing to Moka ushering her to go first. "Ladies first." He said giving her a foxy smile and a wink. Blushing at his charming behavior she sad thanks and headed down the stairs. They were walking down the boy's dorm stairs when Moka started to speak, but stopped. Naruto noticed her discomfort and decided to speak first.

"So Moka-Chan what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asks a foxy grin on his face knowing full well what they were going to talk about.

Moka looked down at her feet. "Well it's about what the other me did to you. I can kind of remember what she did." This caused Moka to stop walking and turn completely red from the flashbacks of what her other self-did to Naruto. This in turn brought back all of those images that inner Moka had shown her.

Naruto nodded his head and continued walking down the hallway toward the next set of steps waiting for her to finish. She took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit. Then ran up to where Naruto was. She was silent looking at her feet again trying to think of what to say next. Not really paying attention she walked straight into the back of Naruto. Her embracement increased, her blush increased and she kept saying sorry to Naruto.

"It's ok Moka-Chan it was an accident." Letting her regain her composer, he had to chuckle at how cute she looked when she got embraced. "And I don't care if you suck my blood, or the mark you left on my neck." Naruto chuckled and winked at Moka. Which caused her to blush even more and leave her in daze thinking about what her other self said.

"**I told you he would accept us. Now all you need to do is get him to claim you and that Tsukune crush will be over and will have a hot blond that has the best blood in the whole world!" **Inner Moka shouted at her outer self.

"_Is he really okay with that? Tsukune always gets upset when I ask._" Moka thought looking at him in disbelief ignoring the comment from her inner self.

"In fact you can drink my blood right now if you want to." He said while giving her his usual foxy grin as he exposed his neck. He stepped forward; they were so close now, causing Moka to look at him in a daze

_'H-he's so…close…',_ Mokas breaths became labored as she leaded forward into the blonds chest. Her sizable chest squishing against his broad chest getting a blush from the blond. Leaning her head into the crook of his neck she took a little sniff of the blonds scent. '_Kami he smells so good' _She couldn't take it anymore her legs were getting weak and she was running out of air causing her to pant on the blonds neck tickling him in the process. _'I'm sorry Tsukune'_ Losing the last of herself control and a lick of her lips, she finally brought her lips next to his neck and extended her fangs biting down hard as she latched onto Narutos neck letting her fangs pierce his flesh.

There it was, this was it, all the thing her other self-told her were true if not more. The way it was like pure energy going through her. The way it just flowed into her started to make something in her stir. Her stomach started to knot up as heat welled up deep within her making her moan into his neck. Realizing how pleasurable his blood was and what it was doing to her she removed her fangs and took a step back.

"I take it you liked it Moka-chan?" Naruto asked earning a dazed nod from the vampire. This caused Naruto to laugh even more as he opened the door that lead outside. On the road were the two dorms met he saw that the gang was waiting for them to arrive. Of course the girls were fighting over Tsukune while he was trying to stop them with minimal results like every morning. Moka saw the gang and quickly shook herself out of her daze and ran toward them.

Tsukune saw Moka out of the corner of his eyes then turned his head to smile at her, but noticed Naruto was with her. He looked away with another twinge of pain in his heart from seeing the two arrive together. Tsukune was hurt when he saw how close Moka was walking to Naruto; he noticed when they walked over Moka seemed to be trying to stop herself from walking closer to Naruto than she should be. He couldn't help, but hate Naruto a little for this. Compared to Naruto though, he had to admit that he fell short by leaps and bounds. Even Kokoa liked him and called him "Naruto Nii-sama" and the only other he ever saw get that kind of acknowledgement was Inner Moka.

Despite how happy she was that Moka seemed to be moving on from Tsukune to Naruto, Kurumu couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She just hoped that Moka would choose Naruto over Tsukune and she could help Tsukune move on to her. Kurumu noticed Tsukunes look and gave him a sympathetic look since she knew that feeling all too well the feeling of when the one you loved was with someone else. He was feeling what she had been feeling when it seemed like the Tsukune and Moka would end up choosing each other leaving her without the one she had fallen in love with. But in her mind she was screaming "YES! Thank you Naruto for this chance to steal Tsukune away from Moka."

Mizore was thinking along the ame lines as her friend/ love rival.

"Good morning everyone." Naruto and Moka said at the same exact time in perfect unison. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Good morning. Desu~." Yukari Said as she ran up to Moka and huged her. She turned her head and glared at Naruto since he was getting in the way of her threesome with Moka and Tsukune.

Naruto notices this and rubs the back of his head chuckling wondering why she was glaring at him like he had stolen something from her. Turning to the group he realized something. "You know what we weren't all introduced properly with all that happened yesterday." Naruto said.

"Oh your right, I'm sorry! My name is Yukari Sendo."

"Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said a bit stiffly.

"Hiya~ I'm Kurumu Kurono," Kurumu said cheerfully flashing a peace sign.

"My name's Mizore Shirayuki," Mizore said taking the lollipop out of her mouth and bowing.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, but you can just call me Naruto. I hate formalities," Naruto said cheerfully.

Before they could talk more the bell to get to class rang which meant they needed to hurry since they were still only in front of the dorms.

"Last one there has to get everyone's lunch today!" Naruto shouted. "You're on!" Kurumu cheered loving these types of things, but they all started to get angry when Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey that's not fair." They all yelled. Then the group all started running for the school laughing their heads off trying not to be last one there.

**xxxXXX School court yard XXXxxx**

Another gust of wind blew through the school causing all the girls skirts to flip again as Naruto appeared again in the school court yard. He ran by all the students with a perverted grin on his face. Wondering if the rest of the gang was behind him he looked back. While he was looking back Kokoa was in front of him ready to knock him over by sticking out her arm to catch him in a clothesline. Of course Naruto not paying attention ran right into her arm knocking him flat on his back.

"OWW! What the hell was that for Chibi-Chan?" Naruto yelled out rubbing his neck while glaring at Kokoa.

Reaching down Kokoa grabbed him by the tie and pulled him to her so that their faces where only a few inches apart. "I want you to teach me how to defeat Onee-Sama, Nii-sama!" Kokoa demanded.

Naruto rolled his eyes and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Looking around franticly Kokoa spotted Naruto a couple feet away "Sorry Chibi-Chan but there's no way I'm going to teach you anything if all you're going to do is attack Moka-Chan."

She turned around glaring at Naruto then charged him. "Kou" She yelled as a tiny bat flew into her hands. She squeezed the tiny bat tuning him into a mace. Kokoa swung the mace at Naruto hoping to knock him out, but he just lifted his arm up and caught it with his hand stopping the attack and Kokoa dead in her tracks.

"Aw aw aw Chibi-Chan there's no need to get violent. Besides you're making a scene." Naruto Said pointing to all the people who had gathered around to watch the fight.

Kokoa looked around and saw all the people that had gathered. She sighed and pulled the mace back and let go it, letting Kou turn back into a little orange bat which perched himself on her shoulder. Seeing that the fight was over the crowd slowly walked away disappointed with the little action that had accrued.

"You don't understand Nii-sama! I need to get stronger so Nee-sama will acknowledge me!" Kokoa shouted looking down not wanting her Nii-sama to see the tears welling up.

Naruto paused at what she had said, that was something he could relate with. Naruto sighed walking over to Kokoa he lifted her head so he could see her face. Seeing that she was about to cry he realized just how important this was.

"Kokoa, I don't know everything about Moka-chan but don't you think she already acknowledges you? After all you're her little sister, she loves you but she's just gotten tired of your constant pushing for fights so she acts as if she can't be bothered. Wouldn't you act the same way Kokoa?"

Kokoa had no reply to that, but Naruto could tell she understood from the look in her eyes. "I will teach you the basics, if you promise me one thing OK?"

"What is it Nii-sama?" Kokoa's voice was uncharacteristically small unlike the strong and selfish girl she acted like.

"I will help you earn strength, if and only if you use that power to help and protect your Onee-sama. She can't always be strong vampire she is, and by doing this you will show how much you care for her rather than constantly attacking her. I'm not saying to stop attacking her just ask for a spar once in a while, but make sure it stays it like a spar between sisters, not a grudge match. This way you both could learn from it and not you just getting beat up OK."

"Can I think about it for a little bit Nii-sama? I just don't know how to act around wimpy Onee-sama.", He smiled at that and bent down and kissed her forehead. Seeing her blush at that Naruto grinned. With a wave Naruto watched Kokoa rush of too somewhere. With a small smile on his face he turned around and started walking toward the school doors again. When he got to the door he saw Moka and the rest of the gang giving him an evil grin.

"Damnit it Chibi-Chan you made me lose the race." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey guys looks like I lost the race he he. How about we forget all about that little bet." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"OH no how can we forget about that." Kurumu Said giving a sadistic grin. With a sigh Naruto knew that this would suck. Taking everyone's order for lunch he put the note away thinking he should pay better attention to his surrounding and less time admiring his handy work with wind chakra. The school bell rang telling the students to get to class.

**xxxXXX School XXXxxx**

Naruto walked into the classroom with his head down. He took his seat still depressed from losing the race. The rest of the gang took their seats around him. Moka sat behind Naruto and gave him a worried look. Then the tardy bell rang.

Nekonome sensei walked in smiling at the class and took the attendance. "Ok class before we start todays lesson I would like to tell are new student the rules since I didn't get too yesterday."

This caused the whole class to burst into laughter from what happened yesterday. Naruto blushed from the comment on yesterday's incident and slid down in his chair even more from being embarrassed by the teacher.

"As I'm sure you know this is a school for monsters." Nekonome sensei said looking at Naruto.

_"WHAT!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind looking around the room beginning to panic. His eyes darted from one person to another as he started to freak even more. He really was never any good with the supernatural especially ghosts._ "O please don't be any ghosts in this school Please! I don't care what everyone else is just NO GHOSTS!"_

"Rule number one you must stay in your human form at all times on school property. In your dorms rooms its ok to be out of human form." Nekonome sensei said.

"Rule two if a human is ever caught on campus he or she will be killed on sight." At this Naruto saw Tsukune flinch a little.

"Um excuse me Teach, may I be accused, I just remembered that the Headmaster wanted to see me before class." Naruto Said standing from his seat trying to stay as calm as possible. The whole class turned toward him as he stood all wondering what the headmaster wanted with him. The females minus the group were worried that he may have gotten in trouble. Whereas the males in the class all hoped he got in trouble maybe even get expelled. Tsukune was hoping for it the most.

"Ok but come back soon." Nekonome sensei replied wondering why she had not gotten a note from the Headmaster.

With that Naruto poofed out of the classroom leaving nothing but smoke and a few leaves falling into his chair. Moka sweat dropped at how showy he was. This left the class speechless and with their mouths on the ground wondering how he did that.

**(From now on I will refer to outer Moka as Omote and inner Moka as Ura Why because it sounds better this way and there shorter than outer and inner)**

As Naruto left Moka was finally able to calm herself down and process all that happened. Watching Naruto made her heart beat faster but wasn't that just because of Ura? She liked Tsukune didn't she?

**'****You're an idiot you know that?'**

Startled, she looked around for the source of the voice in the classroom noticing none of her friends were talking to her she looked at her Rosario and whispered lowly so she didn't attract any attention.

"U-ura?"

**'****You're an idiot Omote.'**

"H-huh? W-why? Did I do something wrong Ura? I tried Naruto-kuns blood like you wanted, which was really good by the way. But that's beside the point I just don't know what to think any more. Are these my feelings or mine."

**'****Tell me something Omote. Which hurts more, the idea of Naruto hating you, or Tsukune hating you?'**the Rosario went silent again after saying her piece.

Moka was confused by the question, why would she wonder about being hated? However, the thought of being hated by Naruto caused her heart to hurt like it was being stabbed. Strangely the thought of Tsukune hating her wasn't all that bad. It still hurt but not as bad as Naruto.

"_Mayb…maybe I do like Naruto…" _Moka went on ignoring the teacher as she explored her feelings trying to see if she liked Naruto or Tsukune.

**xxxXXX Headmasters office XXXxxx**

Naruto reappeared in the Headmasters office right in front of his desk with a pissed off look. The Headmaster was looking out the window just waved to Ruby who was setting papers on the desk. She bowed and walked out of the room and closed the door leaving the Headmaster and Naruto alone.

"Why didn't you tell me this school was for monsters?" Naruto yelled slamming his hands on the Headmasters desk.

"O it must have slipped my mind." The Headmaster replied chuckling at Narutos reaction.

"Besides does it really matter if it is or not?" The Headmaster asked him as he turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto shivered at the look in the Headmasters gleaming eyes. "Well no its just it would have been nice to fucking know I would be walking around in a school filled with nothing but monsters or that I was guarding a monster." Naruto said steeling his emotions to show no fear even if those eyes were creepy.

"Oh no the one your guarding is a human, that's why your guarding him." The Headmaster replied with a wave.

"Why the hell is a human in a monster school?" Naruto yelled, confused as to why a human was allowed to come to a school for monsters when one of the rules said that if there was ever a human on campus they would be killed.

"That is none of your business boy." The Headmaster said with a frown as he folded his hand under his chin.

"Skipping that shouldn't you have already figured this was a monster school since you seem to be such good friends with a certain vampire." The Headmaster said giving Naruto that creepy smile again.

Naruto froze. "How do you know that?"

"Oh please I saw that little display you and her put on yesterday." The Headmaster replied chuckling a little. This caused Naruto to shiver again.

"On a lighter note have you tried your new training room yet?" The Headmaster asked.

"No but how did you put that in there without me knowing you were there?" Naruto asked getting frustrated with The Headmaster.

"That would be telling my ninja friend. Now if you would be so kind as to leave I have business to attend to." The Headmaster said gesturing toward the door.

"Fine" Naruto Said disappearing in a poof of smoke instead of taking the door.

Hearing that they were done Ruby walked back into the room with another stack of papers. She put the papers on his desk and asked. "Sir is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No you may go now I have something to take care of." He replies looking back out the window. As she left the room again he let out a deep sigh.

"Stupid paper work you'll be the death of use all. Though I can't wait till every one find out your furry little secret Naruto. Hahahahaha"

**xxxXXX Hallway outside the classroom XXXxxx**

Naruto repapered in front of the classroom and was getting ready to walk in when the bell for lunch rang. The students opened the door to see Naruto standing right in front of them. They all walked past him until Moka and the rest of the gang came into view.

Moka was the first to walk up to Naruto. Looking at her he could see that she was worried about what had happened with the Headmaster. "Naruto-kun are you ok, you didn't get in trouble because of yesterday did you?" Moka asked

"What o no, I just needed to go and ask him something that had me worried for a minute." Naruto said giving her one of his foxy grins while scratching the back of his head. Seeing that smile made her blush and start to walk down the hallway to lunch. Not wanting to be left behind everyone else followed in suite.

On their arrival to the cafeteria the gang gave Naruto their orders for lunch and went to wait while he got the food. Walking up the counter he saw that the chef had three bowls of ramen ready for Naruto to pick up. He ran up to the chef and took his ramen telling the chef next time to have least eight bowls ready. Ordering the rest of the food he went to join the group with a tray with their food and one with his ramen. The group gave Naruto a quizzical stare at all the ramen he had.

"What I love ramen you got a problem with that." Naruto replied as he set the food down.

This caused them to burst into a fit of laughter. After they all grabbed their food from the tray, they went outside and picked a table that was shaded by a large tree. Sitting down Naruto grabbed his chop sticks pulled them apart. He began to slurp down the ramen as fast as he could. Finishing the bowls in only a minute making everyone was staring at him in shock.

After everyone was finished eating Yukari asked. "Hey Naruto with all that hapend yesterday we didn't get to ask you; what type of monster are you? Desu"

Naruto froze wondering if it would be ok to tell them he was or really what he was becoming. He looked at Moka and he just couldn't tell her yet. He was scarred of what she would think of him or worse yet not want anything to do with him. Misinterpreting his look she nodded to him giving him the ok to tell them he was human.

"I'm human." He replied _"Well for the most part till four years from now." _Naruto thought.

"**O come on kit it's not that bad. Geez make me feel shity why don't you." **The Kyuubi said

This caused everyone to gasp and stare at him wide eyed with their mouths open except Moka. Then they burst into laughter thinking that there was no way a human could beat a vampire.

"No really what are you?" Kurumu asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"He really is human Kurumu-Chan." Moka Said to the group defending Naruto. This made everyone to stop laughing in an instant.

"H-How?" Tsukune choked out. "How could a human hope to beat any monster let alone a Super Vampire?"

At Tsukune's proclamation Naruto observed Tsukune for a while, his piercing blue eyes made Tsukune more than a little nervous and flinch when he spoke. "You're a bit of a wimp aren't you Tsukune? Humans can do anything they believe in, the only difference is whether they try hard enough or not try at all or give up when things get difficult." The blonde said pegging Tsukune down in one glance.

"Then how were you able to beat the scary Moka? Desu" The young witch asked.

"**Hey I am not that scary you littile witch! Why when I get my hands on you.." ** Omote said in Mokas head causing Ura Moka to sweat drop.

"That's because I'm a ninja." Naruto replies.

"A ninja!" Mizore exclaimed with stars in her eyes; she used ninja tools - albeit ice version, but either way she now had someone that could help her train and improve her ninja like skills. Though she still had to ask him.

The witch stared at Naruto trying to remember what she knew about ninjas.

"Ah ninjas humans who were good at war for their stealth, assassinations, and illusions. Desu " The young witch said.

"Yep." Naruto replied.

Soon after they finshed their lunchs and Naruto going back for more ramen the bell rang for the students to get back to class. The group all agreed that they would ask more questions later.

xxxXXX XXXxxx

Back into the school they went to their next **"Geometry"** !

**(A.n. I hated geometry)**

With some side comments from Ktuubi saying how hot the math teacher was; he tried to bare through it. It looked like the end of the world when the teacher had given them a pop quiz. Right when Naruto saw it he gave up and went to sleep waiting for school to end. Why should he even try when he couldn't even read a single word on the quiz it was in another language for all he knew. Besides it didn't really matter all he had to do was protect the school and hang out with a certain pinkenetta. To his right that pink haired girl had a twich in her eye at how Naruto was acting though her other self snicker at how cute he acted.

School had ended and the group walked out of the building with a down hearted Naruto at the back of the group. Naruto let out another sigh as a storm cloud appeared over his head. "This sucks…" Naruto said as he balled up the note he had got at the end of class from Ruby.

"Um Naruto-kun what was on that note that made you so depressed?" Moka asked the down hearted blond.

"O ah Moka-chan it seems that the Headmaster says that I need to either try in class or I will get in a lot of trouble with him. The problem is that really the only ones that really used that kind of stuff were the tactical or intelligence ninjas, I'm more of the point me in the direction and I'll get the job done." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Well either Yukari-chan or I could help tutor you if you wanted to." Moka

This cheered him up immediately as he was in front of her in flash holding both her hands, making the other male in the group ball his hands into fists. "You would really help me Moka-chan? Thanks that would be a lot of help! But What could the pervy-chibi do?"

"HEY I am not a pervert I just happen to admire the woman body. Desu" Yukari said as she crossed her arms.

Naruto deadpanned and said" You were groping Moka-chan during lunch."

"Well what ever do you want my help or not whiskers?" Kukari said with her cheeks puffed out.

"Again what can you do?" Naruto asked

"Well washboard chest is the toped ranked student in the class." Said Kurumu

"Hu no kidding. Well it would be really nice if you two could help me study." Naruto said. The agreed that the best place to get him caught up with the school work would be the library. Agreeing to meet there on the upcoming weekend they all continued their walk outside.

As they got outside they saw Kokoa waiting for them. But she was really just leaning against the gate waiting for her two siblings. She saw them and ran toward them when all of a sudden two large Cyclops were behind her.

One of the Cyclopes' had a horn on his head with hammer in one hand. The other had a big spikey mace. Both had anger written all over their faces. **"Time for some pay back you little bitch!" **The one with the hammer said.

Catching her of guard he swung the hammer down at Kokoa hoping to sqwash her but was stopped by an angry looking Naruto who was holding the hammer with one hand. As the other was about to attack they both froze as they looked into Naruto's crimson silted eyes. Both could swear that they could see their deaths. Out of instinct Tsukune pulled Moka's Rosario off filling the air with a demonic aura. Naruto noticed this and looked back at her giving her his foxy grin.

Moka walked up to Naruto and smirked at him not seeing his eyes turn back into there sapphire blue color. "Nice to see you again Naruto-kun."

"Same to you." Naruto replied breaking the hammer shocking the two Cyclops's.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka said as she kicked one of the Cyclops's sending him flying through the air. Naruto finished the other Cyclops off by using "Rasengan" accidentally blowing the monster right arm off.

"Damn and I wanted to have a little more fun with them." Naruto said frowning shaking his hand a little to get some of the blood off his hand.

The group stared at Naruto at how he had just blown off someone's arm and didn't even care. This caused Tsukune to barf from the sight of the blood covered hand of Naruto. Kurumu gave Tsukune a worried look as Mizore and Yukari just looked at the blond with shook. And Kokoa Looked at her Nii-sama with stars in her eyes.

"H-H-How can you just do that to someone and not even care? Even Moka-san limits herself to just hurting them really badly" Tsukune ask still feeling queasy.

"I'm a ninja I do it for a living." Naruto Said rolling his eyes while he wiped the rest of the blood off.

Moka walked up to Naruto and grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him down and closer to her. Then she bit down on his exposed neck and started sucking his blood.

"I think we need to talk about what you did last time Moka-Chan." Naruto whispered into her ear as she drank his blood. She immediately stopped and looks up at him smirking and giving him a quick wink. Then she walked toward Tsukune without saying a word and grabbed her Rosario and snapped it on.

"Next time Naruto." She said looking away from him as her hair turned from silver to pink again.

**xxxXXX Chapter 4 end XXXxxx**

**Here's another chapter for you all. For those that have read the original story I changed the punishment from the race because no offences Naruto may be a perv in the story but he would never make anyone run around naked. Next chapter will be all mine and will have two original characters based off of some people I know. "You know who you are!"**

**Things to look forward to in upcoming chapter's:** psychic twins, gender bending, the mafia, and more of the pervy wolf.


	5. Training and the truth

Helloooo fellow fanfic readers! Sorry it took me so long to update but I have school and family stuff so ya. As I said last time this chapter is **ALL MINE! **Yes folks this chapter is totally 100% bonefide Green Ace material. I was kind of upset when Hermit just did a time skip over the first couple days Naruto had at Yokai academy. So I said to myself why don't we fill in the blanks? I and I was really surprised when my inner me said "light things on fire"…Yeah anyhow I am going to release two spanken new things to the story 1: an new power for Naruto that as far as I know no one has used and 2: Two original characters. Now these two are based off of two friends on mine and I wanted to dedicate this story to them "**You Know Who You Are**". A little forworn for those who don't like yaoi. Next either next chapther or the one after that will have a Yoai scene. I myself don't mind it but I don't really like to write it, but for my friends I will write it. There will be a warning sign when you get to it so if you don't want to read it you will be able to skip it. Also I probably won't write a yaoi scene again but if I do I will warn you. With that said and done let's get on with the show!

**Disclaimer: I don't own I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto. The original version is done by ME!**

_Italics text_ = character thinking to themselves.

**Bold text** = shouting, demonic speech, jutsu

_**Bold+Italcs**_ = Monster thought's

**Chapter 5 Training and the truth between two new friends**

After they split off with the girls Naruto and Tsukune headed towards the boys dorms. Both walked with an awkward silence. Naruto thought he could cut the tension with a kunai. Deciding to try and ease the tension Naruto decided to spark up a conversation.

"So, Tsukune. Could you tell me a little bit more about Moka-chan's seal?" He asked his fellow male.

Surprised by the sudden question, Tsukune was caught off guard. "Well as far as I know she has two separate personality's. The kind and caring pink Moka and the strong and somewhat scary silver haired Moka. From what we have learned from Kokoa she only got the Ura (**outer**) personality when she got the Rosario and went to middle school." Tsukune said

Taking a quizzical look he put his hand under his chin as he thought about it. _'That makes some sense. But then why did she have to have herself sealed away? Damn I get one question answered and three more pop up' _Naruto thought.

Turning to Tsukune he thought of another question to ask "So are you the only one able to take it off or can anyone do it?"

Tsukune smirked at this, thinking he had a one up on the blonde male. "Yes only _**I **_can take off her Rosario. The others have tried but they can't do it." Tsukune said while trying to hide his grin.

'_Take that you blonde asshole. I am the only one who can let Moka transform he he he.' _Tsukune thought with an semi-evil laugh.

'_So you want to play like that Tsukune. Fine then it's on' _Naruto thought as he read Tsukunes emotions very easily.

Walking the rest of the way in silence they separated without a word and went to their perspective rooms. As Naruto climbed the stairs to his room he mulled over the information that Tsukune had given him.

"Well, let's see we have some kind of seal that gave Moka a new personality and a seal that can only be taken off by Tsukune. Hmm I could have made a seal for Moka to split them apart, but it seems that the pink Moka is just another personality not another person. Damn and I thought I could help her to." Naruto said to himself.

"**Well you could merge them together" **Kyuubi said surprising the blonde.

"What do you mean Kyuubi? If I did that there could be multiple dangers with that. There could be a problem where she breaks down mentally with the stress of two minds, or she could die under the mental pressure." Naruto said scolding the Fox.

"**That could happen, but I have a theory about it. Look at the vampire as one being not two separate beings. A better example would be a coin; there's a heads and a tails. Let's represent the pink one as the tails and the silver as the heads. The silver one is the main persona the strong, tough, and prideful one where as the pink one is the shy, loving, and caring one." **The Kyuubi said trying to get the blond to understand.

That's when the light bulb went off for Naruto. "So what you're trying to get at is that pink Moka is the side of silver Moka that she doesn't like to let out?"

"**Give the kit a prize" **the great fox said sarcastically.

"Then that could actually work. I just would need to get a basic layout and understanding of the seal. For that I need to find out who made it."

"**You could ask her."**

"No, I kind of think it's really personal to her. 'sigh' I will just have to think about it for later."

With that said he cut off communication to the Kyuubi. Finally reaching the roof he fished out his keys and went in. Throwing his bag on the couch Naruto striped his school close off and went to put on something more flexible. Walking out of his room he wore some orange sweat pants and a black skin tight muscle shirt, in his hand was a black scroll with red outlines on it. Heading to the bathroom he stopped in front of his new training room door.

"Alright Headmaster said that I couldn't leave this place for 24 hours but only an hour out here. Ha this is perfect! Alright I got my extra ramen provisions and a set of kunai and shuriken, some extra cloths. That's all I can think of, alright here we go."

**[For those that have read Negima, yes this is a copy of Evas resort.]**

Opening the door he was instantly blinded by a bright white light. As the light dimed down he opened his eye to see that he was no longer inside his room but in the courtyard of some place that looked like a palace or at least some fancy resort. Turning around to close the door he saw that it had already closed and had a clock on top of the door. The strangest thing was that the door was not against any wall. Walking around it several times made Naruto realize that magic was totally kick ass. Hearing the sound of water crashing he ran to the railings to see that there was a water fall running out from underneath the resort.

Looking around he saw multiple bridges leading out from the resort. Following the pathways with his eyes he saw that they led to off into different areas. He could see one led to a desert one with mountains another with a beach and different landscapes just like the Headmaster said in the note.

"This place is awesome!" he shouted out. Forming his favorite hand sign he summoned up about a thousand shadow clones. When the smoke cleared out all the clones gave Naruto a salute. Making sure he had their attention he started to direct orders to them.

"Alright guys I want you to break off into groups of 100 and go train in all those different areas but leave that arena area to me alright." Naruto ordered his clones

"**Hai Boss!" **With that they all headed towards their respective areas. Making sure that none of his clones went to goof off he headed towards the arena. Taking a look around, his mind started to wined back and remember the chuunin exam finals and how much both of the arenas looked the same. Stopping in his tracks, Naruto reminisced about his fight with Neji and how much he had grown from that fight.

Halting his thoughts, he remembered the main reason for his fight with Neji and his promise. Hinata. He had gotten so wound up about the Youkai Academy and Moka, he had forgotten how she had thrown herself in front of Pain to protect him. Then she had said those three words that he was sure he would never hear in his life. "I love you." He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her about her confession to him. He was really worried about it though. Sure she was smokin' hot. I mean very beautiful, much like Moka, and unlike Sakura. She was always nice to him. Never once had she hit him or called him names. Hell, she had even laughed at his jokes when others would call him an idiot.

"_O shit…"_

"**That a boy kit, you got two hot vixen's for yourself." ** The Kyuubi cheered, causing Naruto to trip over some stairs. Not catching his footing, he face planted into the arena floor. Pulling himself up, Naruto entered his mindscape to tell his passenger off. Appearing in an open field with some trees off to the side and a crystal clear lake to his right, Naruto lifted his left hand up and snapped his fingers. With a strong pulse, the landscape turned into a dark dank sewer system with leaking pipes. In front of him was a giant gate with a little piece of paper that said seal in the middle.

Naruto took a step forward till he saw the giant fox approach the other side of the gate. Naruto smirked at the face Kyuubi was making. With a growl from the Kyuubi he lowered his face down to eye level with Naruto.

"**That was not cool kit. You promised that you wouldn't turn it back into this dank prison you called a mind." The Kyuubi said ending with a growl.**

"Well you pissed me off with that last statement. You know that I'm not a pervert like you, ero fox."

"**O you know you love it Kit. Not only do you have that hot Hyuuga after you, you have a hot vampire that actually marked you. You know if you count both Mokas then you could have a foursome. He he he"**

Blushing at the Kyuubis ideas, he started to imagine Hinata and both Mokas holding onto him as they started rubbing and smashing themselves against them then…

"NO No no bad Naruto bad! Don't think like the perverts." Naruto shouted as he slammed his head repeatedly into one of the bars to Kyuubis prison.

"**Yes kit join the ero force. You know you want to. Ha hahaha" **

Slapping himself out of it Naruto exited his mind leaving the Kyuubi to laugh in the cell. Letting out a deep sigh he decided to put the Hinata subject on hold for right now. ' _Not like I can do much till I get back to Konoha.'_

Walking towards the center of the arena, Naruto focused some youkai and put his hand in a cross sign.

"**Shadow clone: Youkai style Kyuubi" **Naruto shouted as a red poof of smoke busted in front of him. Gaining a tick mark on his forehead, he heard a mad barking laugh from inside the smoke. As the smoke cleared there rolling on the floor was a four foot tall nine tailed fox. Unlike his full size form, the Kyuubi looked friendlier. Gone was the rough looking maw which was replaced with a slick snout making him look like a normal fox. His fur was a reddish-orange that looked like the color of the sunset. Clearing his throat Naruto coughed catching the Kyuubi's attention.

"**O hi kit nice of you to let me out." **

"I didn't let you out for ideal chit chat fur ball, I wanted to continue my training." Naruto said crouching down to eye level with the Kyuubi.

"**Fine But I told you over a hundred times already that if I am training you, you are to call me ****Kurama-sensei kit." **The Kyuubi or **Kurama **told Naruto with a stern face.

**( Yeah I just found out that they named all the Buji so I will refer to the Kyuubi as Kurama sometimes.")**

"Fine **Kurama-sensei, **I would like to continue training. Ever sense we arrived here we haven't really gotten to train properly. I just want to be prepared just in case something does happen or we meet a really strong monster." Naruto said looking down towards the ground.

"**You know, kit. For being a young kit, you are getting wiser." **Kurama said letting out a little chuckle.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Naruto said as he sat down in front of the fox demon.

"**Take it as a compliment kit. You know I don't give those out a lot so enjoy it. Ok now on to business where did we leave off on your training kit."**

"Well so far I can control up to four tails worth of power in my Youkai fighter mode and only three when I have the chakra cloak on before I lose reasoning and turn into a beast. I have also mastered the Nibi no tessen (**Iron Fan of the Two Tails**) the Sanbi no tachi (**Long Sword of the Three Tails**) and the Yonbi no yari (**Spear of the Four Tails**). I can summon up some of the Kitsune fire but not that much. It seems that my wind chakra keeps fighting with my fire youkai." Naruto said ending with a huff and taking a breath to catch his breath from his long list.

**(A little ****Nurarihyon no Mago**** reference)**

"**What about the Kitsune flame, have you given it a name yet?" **Kurama asked Naruto. The reasoning for his question was that all fox demons have a flame inside of them when they are born each of them different from the last, and as they grow older they are able to summon them up. This also brought up the types of flames that could be used: the flames of battle, the flames of sprit, and the flames of the mind. Each was used for a specific type spirit to heal and exorcise evil spirits, the mind to cast illusions, and the battle well to fight. He was curious to see what Naruto's flames were-though he had a guess- and what they would look like.

"Alright hold on a minute and I'll show you." Standing up from his sitting position, he closed his eyes and focused his mind to his fox fire. Feeling the warm caress of his flames Naruto opened his eyes to see he was engulfed in an azure blue flame. Looking behind him he could see his six tails or at least flame versions of them flowing and flicking every so often behind him.

"Wait six tails…WHEN THE HELL DID I GROW ANOTHER TAIL?"

"**This is well interesting. Hmm maybe this has something to do with the vampires bite mark she gave you."**

"Wow fur ball, YOU said that I would get one tail each year around the time of that _incident_."

"**Kit I am honestly just as surprised as you are. Like I told you before the transformation started that you're going through was and has never been heard of from our dimension. I was just giving you my educated guess. **_**'Sigh' **_**I don't know how or what caused this but the point of the matter is that your transformation is speeding up."**

Clenching his fists into tight balls, Naruto let out a frustrated growl. "Just when things start looking good for me this happens. Why does kami hate me…."

"**You know I take offense to what you're saying right?"** Kurama stated more than asked.

"O shut your yapping you little ….. 'sniff sniff' Do you smell that Kurama?" Naruto asked the mini fox while his own head was swiveling around.

"**Nope nothing, why can you? '**Earning a nod from the blond the fox smirked' **quite impressive gaki. Not only did you get a power boost but you're actually starting to get sensory skills like I had when I was full size." **

Shooting the fox a glare Naruto continued to try and identify the smell. " It kind of smells like freshly fallen snow and blueberries, wait I know that smell Mizore what the hell are you doing here and for that matter of fact how did you get in here?" Narutos voice stately rising as he turned his head toward one of the bushes at the entrance of the arena. A second later the purple haired girl popped out of the bush with a sucker in here mouth. Her face was a mixture of shook and embracement from getting caught and also was there anger her pale purple eyes. Her head went down finding the hem of here pleated skirt increasingly fascinating. She then mumbled something that neither of the two males could hear- even with their advanced hearing.

Cocking his head to the side cutely Naruto asked if she could repeat what she had said. All of the sudden the once shy girl –Narutos impression of her- Head shot up and gave Naruto one of the most scariest glares he had ever seen. The only thing that came close was when he had Anko that dangos where crap compared to the holy food that was ramen. He learned that day that hell a _fury_ like _a woman scorned. _

Kurama knew that look and even the great fox feared it. **'**_**How the hell did you think I have stayed alive all these years, the number one rule any man should know and follow was that to never NEVER piss of a vixen.'**_

Turning to the blond the fox bowed his head in morning for his container **"Kit I love you like the pups I never had, but you're on your own. Chow!" **and with a poof of smoke the fox was gone.

"_Coward what happened to dudes before dames or all for one and one for all!"_

"**That's just it, you are that one for all kit." **Cutting off the connection to the blond the fox went to take a nap and pray that he didn't wake up with Naruto at deaths door.

"Now Mizore I don't recall ever doing anything bad, but whatever I did I'm sorry." The blond pleaded taking some steps back as the purple haired girl descend the stairs towards him. He absently noted that ice started to form around her had till they took the shape of a pair of deadly cold claws that would cause major pain to those they were directed at.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she pointed one of her ice claws at him and shot him a glare that could freeze event an erupting volcano. "You lied to us _Uzumaki-san _not only that you lied to Moka-chan and that is unforgettable." She shouted as her voice started too cracked a little at the end as well as her eye gaining a glossy look.

"I lied…. What are you talking about I never lied to you guys especially Moka-chan." Naruto shout back towards the Ice girl.

"**Don't you dare call her that you lost the right to call her that when you lied to her about you being human!" **Mizore shouted her voice begging to sound a bit demonic. She just couldn't believe that this ,this whatever he was would do something so hurtful toward one of her first and only friends.

"Being human o O I.." Realizing that he still had his flames active he quickly dismissed them and sat down on one of the benches at the edge of the arena. Giving a depressed sigh and motioned for her to come sit by him.

"I can explain why I looked like that Mizore, But I'm going to have to tell you my back story first for all this to make sense. It's going to be awhile so take a seat."

Never taking her eyes off him she went to sit down by him and motioned for him to go own. "Ok while it all started 16 years ago on October 10, the day I hate most my birth day…..

**A.N. And cut…no I wouldn't do that to my reader I just wanted to say that I wont be going into detail about what has happened or is happening to Naruto till later own. For those that have read the original then you can probably guess when I going to put it in. For those who don't know later on everyone goes to a resort for vacation and Moka convinces Naruto to spill the beans about his past. Also I am not trying to make Naruto sound emo about hating his birthday, you got to understand where he is coming from , with no one to celebrate with and all the psychological torture he gets on his birthday what person wouldn't hate their own birthday. Any who thanks to those that read all of this till the end, and for those that review while putting "Albert Wesker is still alive" in their review will get some special thanks in the next chapter, now on with the show. **

About an hour or so later

" and then I got transported here and was offered a job, and you know the rest." Naruto finished his long story of his life. It kind of felt good to finally tell someone his story and get an unbiased response back. Though he was worried about what the ice girl would do. Would she go and tell everyone what he was or would she reject him like the villagers back home. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a chilling but somehow comforting pressure around his waist. He was surprised to see that Mizore had left her seat and had come over to give him a hug. Looking down in shock at the girl the was currently embracing him in a hug with her head buried in his chest, he smiled, not one of his forced smiles that he gave his friends but his true smile that only a few had seen. He carefully rapped both his hand around her and sighed.

"thank you Mizore-chan, thank you."

After a minute or so they broke their hug and just looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak. It was eerily quite till Mizore started to speak. "I know what it's like to be alone too Naruto." Mizore started her voice quite as she brought her knees to her chest. It only seemed fair to tell the blond her past as he did for her. Add to the fact that they had similar backgrounds though Mizore was the better of the two. Her courage increased when she felt Naruto pull her close to him. She sighed as she continued with her story.

"It all started for me when I met this boy. But I guess I should give you some background first, you see I am a _Yuki-onna. _We are a race vastly comprised with females. Being that only one percent of _Yuki-onna_ are male. Our clans mostly live on mountains with lots of snow around. But you see my race is a dying race…"

"Wait so you guys are going extinct? What happened?"

"The _Yuki-onna _only have a small time frame where we can bear children, only four years to be exact."

This left Naruto baffled, only four years where you could have a child that was just wrong. How could it be that they were forced to have children when they could? "When does this take place?" Naruto asked.

"Between the ages of 17 and 20." Mizore said in what could be described as a tone from someone truly in deep pain.

"Wait that means your next birthday is…."He left it in the air as he remembered reading the girls folder he had gotten from the head master.

"Yup on my next birthday my clock starts ticking. But back to the story, it started when I met this boy. I was about 8 at the time. I met him when he was exploring around the mountain where the clan of the Yuki-onna lived on. We met a couple of times and we became really good friends. Then one day I decide to take a chance and showed him my true form. I thought sense we were good friends he would understand and we would further our relationship, but I was wrong. He he ran away screaming I was a monster." She finished softly.

Seeing that she was getting sadder with each word "You don't have to continue if you're uncomfortable."

Shaking her head, she smirked at the blond. "No I want to no I need to get this off my chest; I haven't told anyone this not even Moka or Tsukune. The next day the elder found that a group of humans were trying to get through the barrier to our village. They didn't stop trying to get into our village. We were starting to worry if we needed to retaliate, but the elder said that only more would come. I couldn't handle the guilt anymore and I came clean and told the elder that I was the one to cause the humans to try and get into our village. She and everyone else looked at me with shook and anger. The elder said that the humans wouldn't stop till they got through the barrier, so we had to more from the village to a new mountain. After that everyone in my village looked at me with hate and anger. Because of me, we had to leave our home, the mountain we had lived on for generations. I had to grow with my friends hating me." She ended with a chocked sob.

Seeing her breakdown, Naruto pulled her into a tight hug letting the purplenetta cry into his chest as he rubbed her back. After a minute or so all he heard from the girl were a couple of hiccups. Pulling away from him, he couldn't help but laugh from how cute she looked with her puffy eyes and a little snot running from her nose. He unrolled one of his many scrolls and released one of his workout towels and handed it to her. Saying a quick thanks she took it and whipped her face clean.

"Better?"

"Yeah, sorry I got your towel dirty." Mizore said as she had a small but real smile on her face while a slight shade of pink dusted her cheeks due to the embarrassment of getting his towel all snotty.

"It's ok, but I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt anyone by lying especially Moka. But please Mizore understand where I am coming from. But if you give me some time I will come clean and tell everyone, is that alright Mizore?" the blond asked the purple haired girl.

Shaking her head see looked him right in the eyes "Ok, but you have to promise me that you WELL tell Moka-chan alright?" she stated more than asked.

Seeing that she was dead serious he shook his head fast to signal he understood. Letting a small a smile on his own lips "It's nice to see that you are really good friends with her."

Blushing she started to fiddle with her skirt "Moka and Tsukune were the first ones to accept me in a long time. That's why I am so protective over them both; they are both very dear to me. That's why I act the way I do around them, to show my appreciation."

Gaining a confused look Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "So you cling to Tsukune to show you're a good friend not out of love?" getting a blush that could rival Hinata and a nod he chuckled. " I know someone like that to, her names Anko. She mean ad kind of sadistic to pretty much everyone. But to her friends she is a little bit overly affectionate. *chuckle* I remember this one time she started to group her best friend when we all got together for a new year's party, and that was BEFORE she hit the sake."

Letting out a little chuckle, her thoughts turned to the young witch grouping the pink haired vampire. "So there is an adult version of Yukari out there, that scares me somewhat." At that both of them broke out into a mad laugh thinking about their pint sized friend.

After they calmed done from their fit of laughter, Naruto turned to the girl with one of his big cheesy grin's and pushed his hand forward. "Friends?"

Looking shocked for a second she shook it off quickly and took a grin similar to the blond and grabbed his hand. "Friends!"

After a firm sake Naruto took a thoughtful look. " You know I just realized something, how did you get into my room let alone the training room?"

Having a smirk on her face she turned to the blond with a serious face, she narrowed her eyes "Do you really want to know?" getting a nod from the blond she inwardly chuckled "No I mean do you REALLY want to know?" he nodded his head in a childlike manner "well you what I did was…"

"Well what did you do?" the blond asked impatiently

"It's …a secret." She said with a smirk as the blond literally face planted in to the floor falling off the bench. Mumbling he pulled himself back on the bench.

"Fine don't tell me, but well you at least tell me WHY you came her?"

"O I wanted you to train me in your ninja skills."

**End Chapter 5**

**Wow 10 pages in how many months? Sorry it took so long. I am taking a little break from this story to update my Ouran High story. People keep asking for updates so I will write one or two chapters then come back to this story. As always review leave some comments or ideas whatever you minds can handle. **

**OxXXxO**

The site owners are planning to take authors and stories down with stories having lemons or extreme violence, check the home page to see that i speak the truth. Please get all your friends, readers if you can, to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email. We must all work to get it in their head they will kill the site if they do this send this to all friends and reader in a chapter if we all work together and raise enough chaos we can save our stuff and this site

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man


End file.
